


Paris in the Rain

by strxwberryxngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wonwoo will be having cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: Jeonghan never really liked the rain. Damp hair, clothes soaked with wetness, the sad atmosphere and of course the coldness of it all reminding him just how alone he is.Not until one fateful night in Paris and now he thinks, maybe the rain's not that bad at all.





	1. Dark Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm kind of anxious about it but I still hope that you'll like it! And yes, the title is inspired by Lauv's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOCkne-Bku4) of the same title. Go check it out!

He hates to admit that everything he's currently situated with is so familiar to him.

Loud music is blasting everywhere. The disgusting smell of sweats mixed with alcohol and cheap perfume surrounds the humid air. The fact that it's a Friday night makes it pretty obvious why the crowd is this huge.

Some of the people inside the club seems to be so glad about the weekends and tends to forget about how hangover will creep into them in the morning, but that's a problem to face for the next day and so they get wasted until their legs wobble making it impossible to even walk. While on the other hand, some people are just here to have a good time. Checking out everyone that seems to fit their ideal partner for the night, leave them in the morning and continue on their lives as if nothing happened, one-night-stands.

But Jeonghan is not here for that kind of stuff. He's here to be the responsible employee of his own boss and his own damn best friend, summoned into one hell of a person he's currently seated next to.

Jeonghan knows just how much his best friend gets so careless on nights like this. It's either he ends up taking home a random girl from the club or he stands over a man whimpering for his life with a broken nose.

Seungcheol isn't exactly the violent type. But drunk Seungcheol seems to be. Jeonghan doesn't even know how but Seungcheol always manages to get into club fights whenever he's drunk and didn't get to hook up a girl for the night. It's not that Jeonghan is concerned that Seungcheol might get beaten up. As a matter of fact, he's more concerned about the person Seungcheol might fight with because being a black belter in Taekwondo and years of training in boxing makes it almost impossible for his opponent to fight back.

Jeonghan is just always there so that no big deals will be made out of it. Not when Korea's richest and hottest bachelor's name is at stake.

And that's how Jeonghan ends up in the club with some cheap beer in his hands and a drunk Seungcheol mumbling flirty and sweet words into the girl right next to him. Jeonghan thanks all the gods above that he won't end up paying a guy with a bleeding organ tonight just to ensure his silence.

The girl sitting in front of the bar looks at his direction for the millionth time that night. He smirks at that. He's pretty sure she's checking him out. It's pretty obvious since he's the only male in this section of the bar and Seungcheol is completely occupied as of the moment.

The girl stands up and walks towards his direction. His grin grows wider. The girl finally had the courage, thanks to the alcohol she's been having all the while, Jeonghan thinks. The girl is not that bad herself. She's pretty. Long hair bunched up into a cute ponytail, heavy makeup, a choker on her neck, a pretty white blouse with long sleeves and a mini-skirt completing her outfit. Not bad, he thinks. But no, not tonight. If it's just another ordinary night, then he might have been on board with the girl's agenda for the night. But this isn't just ordinary night. He's fucking tired and he just wants to go home and sleep.

The girl gets closer and sits beside him not before smiling cutely.

"Having fun?" The girl whispers into his ear.

Jeonghan smiles at her and replies with a nod. He takes a swig of his beer and once again looks at the girl, smirking.

"Seems not. Your friend seems to be too occupied, I figured you'd want some company other than him." She gives him a wink while pointing at Seungcheol's back. Jeonghan chuckles at that.

"I'm doing great here, actually. Just watching over him." Jeonghan replies with a polite smile, obviously turning down the girl. He's so used to this. Turning down girls that approach him when they find him attractive. It's not because he can't flirt, he sure does know how. He knows exactly how to take someone home with him if he wants to. But tonight is clearly not that type of night.

But the girl seemed to be oblivious with his rejection. She insists, "Come on, don't you want to watch over me instead?" she tells this while sliding a hand over his thighs.

A frown is evident on the girl's face when Jeonghan slowly removes her hand from his thighs. Jeonghan sighs and tells the girl he isn't exactly interested. He expects for the girl to somehow insist a little more but he's quite surprised yet relieved that she just walks away with a shake of her head and completely disappears within the dancing crowd.

He turns towards his best friend. The elder's still flirting with the girl. It has been two hours already, "Why can't Seungcheol just take her to some motel or something so that I can go home now?!" Jeonghan thinks. But a sudden twist of events unfolds right in front of him. Seungcheol removes his hand from where it has been rested on the girl's waist throughout his conversation with the girl. She then stands up, bows, and smiles to him and leaves Seungcheol with a confused Jeonghan. Seungcheol then turns to him.

"Let's go. I'll take you home." Seungcheol seems to be more sober than Jeonghan thinks he is. He's drunk, yes. But not the fucked-up-drunk that the younger always ends up with when they go to the club.

"It's quite surprising that we are ending the night with you not taking home a girl or making someone bleed. I'm more than impressed." Jeonghan eyes Seungcheol with suspicion and the elder chuckles.

"I figured I should be more responsible now. I don't want you getting headaches because of me anymore." The elder explains and somehow between those words, Jeonghan beams a fond smile at him. But it's cut short when Jeonghan tilts his head and eyes him once again.

"No. That can't be the real reason. This is totally foreign to me. Tell me why you're suddenly going home sober than ever."

The elder laughs lightly and says, "Dad told me to be responsible."

Jeonghan isn't satisfied with his statement and so the he asks, "And?"

Seungcheol gives his best friend slash secretary a disbelieving look, "Hey! Can't I be responsible for once in a while?"

The younger poses as if he's thinking and answers, "No. And how the fuck did you manage to flirt for two straight hours and not kiss that damn girl or something? She even bowed. What the hell, man!" Jeonghan laughs at his own words.

Seungcheol answers with a smile, "Actually, she's an old friend and our parents are business partners. Remember Mr. Kim?" Jeonghan nods, "Yeah, she's Mr. Kim's only daughter. We just had a 'catch-up' talk and that's it."

"Well, that's better than dealing with a shit-faced-Cheol so I suppose I won't argue anymore." Jeonghan stands up and Seungcheol follows. He offers his arm to Jeonghan and Jeonghan nudges him with his elbow. They both laughed at their actions while making their way to the parking lot.

•

It's almost seven in the morning when Jeonghan wakes up. He turns to look at his window to only squint at the sunlight coming through it. He then manages to sit up and begins his morning rituals and routines. He goes downstairs to cook breakfast while stretching his arms out, still stiff from his sleeping position. He eats at peace, enjoying every moment that he has all alone. But a sudden ring of his phone made him jog across his condo unit from the kitchen to the living room. Looking at the name of the caller, he swears inside his head.

"It's a Saturday for fuck’s sake! What does he want?" He mutters before pushing the green button to answer the caller.

His frowning face then turns to a smiley one as if a switch is pressed too quickly when he hears the caller. Apparently, he can't fake enthusiasm when frowning.

"Hello Satan's spawn? What do you need this early in the morning?" Jeonghan's sarcasm is dripping from his own words.

The man on the other line gives a light chuckle, "You need to quit that nickname, I’m quite offended. And why? Can't I call my secretary this early?"

"It's Saturday, Seungcheol. I'm serious. What do you need?" The younger's statement is firm but Seungcheol just laughs lightly.

"You are such a bad employee, Hannie," Jeonghan swears he can see the grinning face of his best buddy even when he can only hear him. And with the use of his nickname exclusive for Seungcheol and his sister only, he's more convinced this man speaking to him needs something, "So straight to the point, I need you to accompany me to a lunch meeting later. I'm sorry if it's unexpected. I don't mean to barge in to your rest day. Dad told me I needed to be there just a while ago. He told me he already asked you about my schedules and upon seeing that I'm free today, he wants me to go to this meeting."

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He remembers how Seungcheol's father unexpectedly went to him the other day. Rushing him to tell his' son's schedule and politely walking away while thanking him.

His free time is once again interrupted. He sighs, "You know I can't say no to your dumb ass."

"Thank you, Hannie! You really are the best!" Jeonghan chuckles at that.

"I know. Bye now, I have a breakfast to devour on." And with that, he ends the call and goes back to his unfinished business in the kitchen.

While eating, he lets his mind wander, thinking about nothing in particular. He thinks about how he might finish his paper works after the lunch meeting later so that he might have enough time to squeeze in some sleep. He also thinks about going home that same night to his parents and his sister. It has been two months since he last went home even though the ride from his condominium to his parent's house is just a four-hour ride. He figures maybe it's because of the busy schedule he's having nowadays.

He tries his hardest to do the most paper works that he can do. He doesn’t need the money, though. In fact, he has enough of those in his bank account to support him for at least a few years. He needs the money for his family. His sister is still studying and even with all the forcing of Seungcheol's parents that they would pay for his sister's college, he could not let them do that. He figures that they have been giving him and his family too much already to even accept that offer, even Jeonghan's parents are very much aware of this that they didn't bother to argue about Jeonghan not accepting the blinding offer.

He knows how much he owes Seungcheol's family. From giving him one of the highest position in the company (which is in fact an offer he's reluctant at first so Mr. Choi told him to pass the requirements so that it'll be like a normal hiring), letting him stay with Seungcheol in their dorms back in university because he can't afford to pay one, up to giving him and his family the chance to travel the world because summer vacations and also winter ones mean family vacations to the Choi's. And the Yoon's have always been a part of that family. He can't even imagine how they'd survive without the Choi's help.

Their family's friendship have rooted from his and Seungcheol's bullied-and-savior type of story way back when they were in nursery. Yes, Jeonghan was Seungcheol's savior. And Seungcheol being bullied lead to Mrs. Choi having her son be trained in taekwondo and later on, in boxing. She can't afford to have her Cheollie look so small in the hands of the bullies. The Yoon's and Choi's have been like a huge family ever since their children's teacher called them out about the bullying issue.

Years after years, when they were in high school, their story turned upside down. It's that time where Seungcheol was the one who protected Jeonghan from the bullies. People with judging eyes didn't understand or more so, didn't try to understand the concept of being bisexual. Apparently, even his long hair had been an issue which Jeonghan only shrugged and never brought out. And the night that Jeonghan was found bleeding from being beaten up by a group of seniors was the first and the last time anyone laid their fingers on the sweet boy. Seungcheol made sure of that because nobody dares to mess with the powerful child, physically or not.

His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a buzz on his door. He looks at the digital clock on his wall and it reads quarter to nine. He's quite surprised at how fast the time passed by. He goes to the door and looks into the peephole to see who the unexpected visitor is. He opens the door and a smiley pretty face stops him on his tracks.

"Jisoo!" Jeonghan throws himself at the visitor and said man only laughs at his friend's antics. Jisoo is Jeonghan's best friend other than Cheol. Uni have made them close altogether even when Jisoo's art-related course is a very far one from the duo's business-related courses. They easily clicked when they were introduced to one another during a party.

"Han, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything for you to murder me with a crushing and breathtaking hug." Jisoo chuckles as Jeonghan untangles himself from him.

Jeonghan invites him in and they settle into the sofa in the living room, catching up on things that happened between them these past few days. They've only been away from each other for two weeks and Jeonghan would be lying if he says he didn't miss this cat-eyed man in front of him.

"How's Hansol?" Jeonghan asks with some eyebrow movement that Jisoo is convinced is a way to tell how-is-your-sex-life-with-your-partner. Jisoo shrugs.

"He's doing fine, I guess. We're happy. Well at least he  _is_ happier." Jisoo tells him.

Jeonghan gasps. "Is he-- Is he.." Jisoo finishes his sentence for him. "Cheating? Well, not exactly but-"

"I fucking knew it!" Jeonghan shouts, his words echoing in his condo unit.

"Calm down you silly! He's not cheating. He's just being oblivious that I'm getting jealous over his new friends. I mean, he used to like girls, Han. I can't help but be insecure." Jisoo bows his head at that, looking at his hands as if it's something so interesting to look at.

Jeonghan frowns. This is why he spent all these years trying to push away these kind of stuff. He was never one to be good at dealing with feelings.

He comforts his friend and tries to do what he's best at: talking it out. He manages to get their conversation where he wants it to go. He wants Jisoo to let it all out until his burdens are almost feather-light by sharing his worries with Jeonghan. This is his forte, comforting people. Though, he can't comfort himself. At least he knows how to comfort the people that are important to him.

Jisoo suddenly breaks the comfortable silence they had built for about five minutes and startling Jeonghan in the process, "How about you, Han? Want to talk it all out?"

It has been years. He has spent years trying to push it down and down. He doesn't want it to come back creeping under his skin but somehow, it always finds its way out of his mind. And this time, its Jisoo who helped it get out.

"I'm fine, Jisoo-yah." He smiles and continues, "I'm happy and contented with this and my life."

Jisoo seemed to be thinking of something to say but chose not to let it out. Jeonghan thanks the gods once again for that. He doesn't like where it'll go if he continues this conversation.

Jisoo then says, "Fine. I'm happy that you're happy." They both shared a smile.

They stayed like that for another half an hour, talking about stuff and the likes of it. Until Jeonghan has to go and accompany his one hell of a boss to a lunch meeting.

"Don't be so hard on Cheol, Han." Jisoo chuckles as he puts on his shoes by the doorway, getting ready to leave.

"I am totally not. That spawn of satan is my best friend after all." He laughs at his own words and Jisoo shakes his head while smiling at him.

He bid Jeonghan good bye and left. And now, Jeonghan has to prepare for that lunch meeting he's supposed to go to.

•

"Why do you even need me there?" Jeonghan asks Seungcheol.

Seungcheol laughs at his secretary's whine for the nth time. They are now in Seungcheol's car on the way to the five-star restaurant Seungcheol's dad have set a reservation on.

"I've told you one too many times now, Hannie. I'm just needing a supportive someone there. And you kind of fit that description, don't you?" Seungcheol looks at him from head to toe before bursting out to laughter. He calms down from laughing after realizing that Jeonghan isn't in the mood to join in anyways.

"What kind of support do you even need?" Jeonghan asks, voice still filled with annoyance.

At this point, Seungcheol suddenly turns serious. His face is blank but Jeonghan knows better than that. He knows that his best friend is just trying to not give away any of his emotions. Seungcheol then sighs.

"The kind of support I know I can only get from you."

And with that, the younger turns silent. The car ride is nothing but silence. He does not even know how to react. He doesn't know if Seungcheol is just messing with him or maybe this is something really serious, like a big investor and the likes of it.

They reached the place just in time before the clock hits twelve noon. Seungcheol wakes Jeonghan up from his short nap. The elder gets off the car first followed by the still startled Jeonghan because he would be lying if he says he didn't forget about being on the way to this lunch meeting with his boss, that's how powerful his nap was. They make their way to the entrance and Seungcheol hands his car keys to the valet waiting for them.

Jeonghan would be in awe while seeing the place if only he hadn't been so used to these type of places already. Going to places like this had been a part of his job long ago. And so, walking inside and knowing how to act around the filthy-rich people is an oh-so-familiar thing to him.

They halt to a stop near the reservation booth and the man in suit and tie beams a smile at them.

"A pleasant day, Mr. Choi. Your family's reservation is in a private room and you will be guided by one of our waiters on the way there. Mr. and Mrs. Choi are already inside along with the Im's." The man tells them and introduces them to their waiter. The elder gives his words of gratitude and follows the waiter to the room reserved for them. Jeonghan follows him and goes to his left side and nudges him with his elbow.

The younger gains Seungcheol's attention and he whispers, "Hey. I thought this is some kind of an important business meeting. Why are your parents here?"

Seungcheol just shrugs and says, "It is an important business meeting, Hannie."

"But Cheol-" He stopped talking when Seungcheol shushed him. This isn't the first time he has seen his best buddy this serious, but he figures this is something else. He isn't the type to be this serious around his parents. And the last time that Seungcheol had this face on when meeting his parents, it's because he almost killed someone in a bar when he got into a fight. Well, it isn't his fault that guy is some kind of a weak shit.

As they enter the reserved room, they are welcomed with a huge dining setting filled with all sorts of food that got Jeonghan's appetite grow. But as he connects the dots, seeing the Im's with their daughter and the Choi's around the table, everything clicks into him, he loses all his will to eat and wants to run out of the place right then. But he's already here and he doesn't want to create some sort of drama or whatever might happen when he runs away and so he greets Mr. and Mrs. Choi and the Im's.

"Good day, Mr and Mrs. Im. This is my secretary and best buddy, Yoon Jeonghan. We just had some business meeting right before this and I figured he could join us here, if that's alright with you." Jeonghan bows down to the Im's and gives them his best smile. He looks at Seungcheol suspiciously, as to why would he lie about Jeonghan being in there. But he shrugs his thought when they were offered to sit to start eating and discussing.

The lunch was great with all the food but Jeonghan just can't find his lost appetite as he sits next to Seungcheol with the heir of the Im's in front of them. There's a feeling inside him he's pretty sure what but can't afford to let out and tell himself. So he convinces himself it's just the irritating feeling of being stuck in this place instead of getting some work done at home. And it doesn't really help that the way the two set of parents in front of him talks about their daughter and son are really adding up to his assumption as to why this lunch meeting is held.

"I suppose we should make the announcement now, shall we?" Mr. Im suddenly chimes in when they grew silent while almost finishing their food.

Mr. Choi smiles wide and tells them proudly, "Well, we and the Im's have been discussing about this for months now." The unsettling feeling begins to crawl the insides of Jeonghan's body. He wants to excuse himself just in time but it would be an unpolite act so he tries to relax himself in his seat.

The two mothers held their husbands arms as if supporting them to anything they were about to say. But Jeonghan didn't notice that. He was focused on how Seungcheol gripped on his thigh under the table as if his life depends on it. He's scared. They're both scared, but with different reasons. All the while their faces show otherwise. Their smiles are still visible on their faces, plastered like some kind of strong glue was used to stick it right there where their mouths are supposed to be.

"We figured that if our companies were to merge together, then might as well have some strong foundation between the companies and families." The grip tightens once more. Jeonghan has the strong urge to frown but now is definitely not the right time. "And we made the decision that maybe marriage is one of the bests resort to come up with." And with that, Seungcheol lets go of him. He then exhales the breathe he didn't know he was holding in and smiles at his best friend, congratulating him. The two families cheered together, not knowing that Jeonghan fakes his smile while celebrating with them. He eyes the girl and congratulated her too. The girl, he discovered was named Nayoung, bows down to him and gives him a smile so sweet too.

Nayoung is a sweet girl, Jeonghan can tell that with all the introduction given to them by her parents and even the way she interacts with them is so transparent. She's physically pretty but Jeonghan knows already that she's not just a pretty face. She's not so bad to be his best-friend-in-law. But he never wished to have one, though.

Everything after that was a blur. He soon finds himself inside Seungcheol's car heading to his flat. They were both silent. Only the sound of the radio can be heard inside the car until Jeonghan decides to break the silence.

"Congrats, man. That's quite a surprise but still..." There's the unsettling feeling again.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand." Seungcheol smiles at him.

He feels his chest tighten but he keeps his composure fixed. "So that's why you needed support, huh? Are my thighs reliable ones?"

"Trust me, I just want you to be there because that is something important to me. And people that are important to me needed to be there to hear it." Seungcheol then turns to him, giving him another blinding smile. He had always wanted to capture that smile and have it framed on his wall, if only the man himself doesn't casually go around his condominium unit unexpectedly on rest days. "How about you? Ever thought about those kind of stuff?" Jeonghan's mind goes blank.

"Marriage?" He clarifies the elder's question. He chuckles. "You know me Cheol, I'm too busy to even handle that."

"Yeah. I sometimes wonder if you even sleep on work days."

They both remained silent after that as Jeonghan tries to forget something that he must have left at the restaurant thinking that it's broke anyways, what else can he do with it?

After a few minutes, when they're nearing Jeonghan's, Seungcheol speaks again.

"Is our Lazy Sunday still up?" The younger breaks his gaze from the car window to look at the man beside him. He was confused at first but the creases on his forehead was soon gone when he realizes that he forgot about their usual Lazy Sunday (a label for the day that he surely remembers was given by Seungcheol) where they laze together in either his or Seungcheol's flat. He’s shocked too because this is the first time Seungcheol was unsure about asking. Well, to be fair, this is actually the first time that Seungcheol even asked if it's still up because most times he would just go inside Jeonghan's with his spare key and wake the younger up so that they can have their leisure time. Together. But Jeonghan just shrugs the thought. Just like how he shrugs eveything that has to do with Seungcheol and feelings.

"I'm actually planning to head home tonight. I mean, home with my parents. And spend the Sunday with them. It has been almost two months since I got to see them in person." Half of him still wants to go with his original plans but half of him wants to stay. To stay with Seungcheol.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I don't have to cancel my date for tomorrow." Seungcheol stops but continues when he realizes that the younger seemed to be a bit confused and he owes an explanation for that. "Well, you know, Dad wants me to know Nayoung better." Right. Seungcheol needs to get to know the girl he'll be tied up with forever.

"Good luck, man. Tell me how it goes."

_No, I don't really want to hear about how she's so perfect and how she fits with you so well._

Now Jeonghan is alone again, finishing his few remaining paper works. He tries his best to focus on the papers facing him but his mind always betrays him and distractions are always being welcomed inside his head. He looks at the paper once again and sees his best friend's name on it. Once again, he's reminded about the lunch earlier. He can vividly remember how his heart was shattered in front of the Choi's and the Im's. He wishes he can't.

As he finished his work, he lets his mind wander once again. With a pen in hand, tapping the surface of his coffee table. He groans.

He stands up and makes his way to his room to get ready to set off and go home to his parents. He opens the door and shakes his head, erasing the thought that he just realized: Seungcheol was willing to sacrifice his date with his fiancé if only Jeonghan have said yes to their Lazy Sunday earlier.

_No, not again._

•

"Here. Cookies from mom." He hands the tupperware to Seungcheol. "Oh and she told me to do this too," Jeonghan then moves forward and hugs him, leaving Seungcheol wide-eyed. "She misses you." These are the moments when Jeonghan thinks his mom loves Seungcheol more than she does with him, the real son. But then it's no different when it comes to him and Seungcheol's mom, anyways.

Jeonghan didn't miss the way his best friend's gummy smile showed when he pulled away from the embrace.

"I'll call her later to thank her for these."

Jeonghan sits down on the chair in front of Seungcheol's desk and gives out a small smile as the other man sits on his own swivel chair too.

"By the way Jeonghan, about the investors from Canada, any updates? When are they coming here?" Seungcheol asks him while setting the tupperware aside on his table. He then searches for a folder through his mini drawers as Jeonghan fidgets with a pen while his legs are crossed.

He then answers, "They called last Friday and told me that they are still interested but their arrival's postponed again. I told them next week should do and they agreed." He looks at Seungcheol who's thinking deeply.

"I'll tell dad about it. He told me to bring Nayoung with me." _Oh, right. Business strategies._

"Wow. What a responsible son." Jeonghan teases the older as the latter rolls his eyes.

"I'm just tired of being scolded and maybe if I give Dad what he wants, he'll leave me alone by then." He shrugs and continues scanning the folder he just found.

Jeonghan was about to stand up and make his way to his own office when Seungcheol speaks up, blurting out what Jeonghan hates to hear.

"Hey, remember my date last night?"

Jeonghan hums, urging Seungcheol to continue whatever he's about to say.

"She's not that bad herself, I guess. I can keep up with her. Unless the facade she's putting on is a far cry from who she really is." Seungcheol smiles, the smile that Jeonghan had seen so many times before but he never gets tired to see once more.

"That's great, Cheol. Seems like she's making it easy for the both of you to settle down." He can feel a huge lump in his throat but didn't pay attention to it. Instead, he follows Seungcheol's gaze towards the glass window of the office and sees dark clouds in the sky. Even when he's already at one of the highest floors of the building, the sky seems to be so close yet so far, just like what he feels when Seungcheol is around. 

"It's so dark outside. Looks like it'll be a rainy day ahead." Jeonghan tears his gaze from the window to nod at Seungcheol and comments, "Well, what can you expect from mid-September weather."

"I gotta go now. I've got a lot of work to do." Jeonghan finally stands up and just when he's about to open the huge wooden door of Seungcheol's office, he hears the man speak, calling his name. He lets go of the metal handle and faces him.

"Nayoung wants to know you too. And I suggested a lunch with you. Is it alright? I would love a companion as well." Seungcheol speaks nonchalantly.

"No problem, I'll be here by noon."

Right after he sets foot outside the office, the rain falls down, just like how his heart sunk at a feeling he never thought would come back again.

 


	2. Lightning and Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized words are Jeonghan's thoughts, just to make it clear. Enjoy reading!

"You can't say no to us now, Jeonghan! It's already the fifth time and Nayoung already misses you!"

The said man sighs and there's an audible small laugh from the other line of the call. 

"C'mon, Cheol. I've got a load of work to do. You've been leaving me extra work for weeks now and it's piling up. So once again, it's a no." Jeonghan hears the faint sound of music from the other line. Seungcheol is yet again in a club without Jeonghan but he doesn't really mind. Not when his own fiancé is already there with him. 

The fact that Nayoung is there reduces the chance that Seungcheol will get in trouble, it has been a proven fact now that they've been going out more and more. Jeonghan figures that Seungcheol doesn't need a companion like him anymore, it should be great news for him, he'll have more time for his self then. 

But then it turns out that the setup just leaves Jeonghan with more work to do, and he hates it. (And no, he's definitely sure that he just hates it because he's left with more work and not because Seungcheol is with Nayoung, again. Nope, definitely not.)

Seungcheol speaks again, "Alright Mr. Grumpy. Have fun in there with your beloved work." And with that, Jeonghan ends the call. He can't believe Cheol have said that when he's the one who passed all these work to him. He groans out of annoyance.

He then takes a glance at the papers in front of him. And just the sight of it makes his headache worse. He puts down his head on the table with his folded forearms supporting it. He takes a deep breath.

It's been two months since the engagement was announced. The arrangement is going smoothly since Seungcheol and Nayoung are getting along so well, too well for Jeonghan's liking if he's being honest.

It only got worse when the older Choi have decided that the wedding will not be up until next year so that the couple will be able to adjust more and be comfortable with each other. And so, Seungcheol decides (on his own) that it'd be great for Jeonghan to get to know Nayoung as well while they're still on the getting-to-know-each-other stage. _Great, my agony's prolonged. Fucking great._

But they are not together. They are engaged but they're not together. Or at least that's what the couple says. They want to start off as friends. And even though they are actually engaged, they set that fact aside and they act as if they are not meant to marry each other when the time comes. 

The sight of Seungcheol having friendly and harmless conversations with a girl is a very foreign view for Jeonghan. Yes, he had been the third wheel for too many times now and he doesn't really have the heart to tell his best friend that he hates being with them because he knows that will lead to him explaining everything to Seungcheol. And he can't explain it to him, not when he, himself can't even admit to his self what really is going on with his own feelings. So he decides that it's better to make excuses and just bail out on them, which leads to either him drowning in work or him inviting Jisoo to his flat to hangout and sometimes he brings Hansol with him too.

And right now, he wants nothing but go home. Go home and catch up on sleep that he has been missing for weeks now.

∙

He taps Seungcheol's shoulder who's so focused to some horror film that they're currently watching. The said man flinches at the touch and Jeonghan can't help but laugh at the way Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes and fear evident on his face.

"That's not funny!" Seungcheol scowls and pushes him, a few pieces of popcorn dropping to the carpet in the process. It's their Lazy Sunday and they decided to spend it in Seungcheol's flat with some horror films and some snacks.

"Cheol, you're making such a mess on your own carpet." Jeonghan says in between laughs while safely holding the package that he received when someone buzzed the doorbell to Seungcheol's flat and yes, he's the one who received it since _'It's dark in the hallway to the door, Hannie.'_

Seungcheol glares at him and replies,"I'm pretty sure it's your fault for scaring me. What's that?" Seungcheol eyes the package and Jeonghan hands it to him for him to open it. He pauses the film playing on the flat screen tv and sits beside Seungcheol who's busy opening the package.

After a few moments of struggling, Seungcheol beams and finally pulls out two hoodies successfully. "It's even cuter when up close!" he blurts out.

Jeonghan takes a look at the hoodies and Seungcheol happily hands him the pastel purple one. "Didn't know you were into couple stuff now." Jeonghan says as he eyes the octopus in the middle of the hoodie, similar to the one imprinted on the pastel blue hoodie that Seungcheol is holding.

But Seungcheol only looks at him as if he just said something stupid, a look that Jeonghan had given Seungcheol a million times already but now it's Seungcheol's turn to look at him that way. "What do you mean 'couple stuff'?"

"Aren't these the kind of stuff couples buy? You know what I mean, Cheol." Jeonghan gives the purple hoodie back to Cheol.

Seungcheol laughs and it leaves the younger confused. But before he can ask what's funny, Seungcheol smacks his arm playfully. "Hey! What was that for!"

But Cheol just dismisses his question and asks him, "Who do you think this is for?"

Jeonghan answers with the name of Seungcheol's fiancé, making Seungcheol laugh even more.

"You idiot, this is for you." The older says as he hands him the hoodie back.

Being startled is an understatement as Jeonghan sits there beside Seungcheol, holding the hoodie in his arms. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are heating up.

"Are you blushing?" Seungcheol laughs incredibly loud and Jeonghan composes himself and says, "No, I'm not!"

It's not like this is the first time that they are having some kind of matching stuff, as a matter of fact, they have a ridiculous amount of stuff that match. It's just that this is the first time that Seungcheol got them without Jeonghan's consent.

The older only laughs again, "Alright, you're not. Let's try it on."

Jeonghan soon finds himself wearing a pastel purple hoodie with an octopus in the mid-part of it while sitting beside Seungcheol who's wearing his own pastel blue hoodie with the same design as him in the sofa as they watch yet another horror film.

_This feels so domestic and I hate that I love it so much that I want to stay like this for all of eternity._

•

A knock on the door of his office made him shoot up his gaze from the papers he's holding to the man almost inside his office, holding the door a bit open.

"Good morning, sir." Jeonghan stands up and bows to the man in front of him.

"Well good morning, Jeonghan," Seungcheol's father smiles at him as he makes his way to the seat in front of Jeonghan's desk.

Jeonghan unconciously taps on his table after sitting down and asks, "What brings you here, sir?" 

The older Choi chuckles and answers him, "Oh, Jeonghan. How many times do I have to tell you? No need to be too formal in here," Mr. Choi lets out a small laugh again before continuing, "Anyways, I just want to inform you about our winter vacation this year. So that you can fix yours and Seungcheol's schedule way ahead."

Jeonghan nods as Mr. Choi speaks again, "My wife wants it to last for two weeks, your mother or maybe Seungcheol will tell you the rest of the details," He smiles but the smile looks like an apologizing one. He knows how that time span might stress Jeonghan even more, "But don't worry. You can pass on most of your works to my secretary as well. Alright?"

Jeonghan smiles at the last sentence, at least his burden won't be that much. Because if there's one thing that he hates during vacation, it's the piling work waiting for him at the end of it.

He nods and asks as they both stand up, "Where are we going again?"

"It's a place both your mother and my wife have decided on. They even talked for hours to plan it out, such 'bffs'," Seungcheol's father makes his way towards the door.

Jeonghan laughs at how Mr. Choi made air quotes with his fingers as he mocks the last word he said.

It has always been like this with Seungcheol's father, light talks and the likes of it. Just like how he is with his own father.

As their laughs subside, Mr. Choi holds the door open but turns around without letting go of his hold of the door handle to face Jeonghan once again.

"Paris. We're spending holidays in Paris."

∙

A quick glimpse of light passes through Jeonghan's windows as he steps inside his room and the sounds of thunder following it after a few seconds. He rolls his eyes as he sets his self on the bed, wrapping his body in a blanket like a burrito. _Great. Just when I thought it couldn't be any colder._

It's already winter in Korea and even the slightest of rain makes the whole place seem like a huge freezer. And that's why Jeonghan despises it even more. 

He doesn't even remember where his hatred towards the pouring rain of the sky have rooted. Some people may appreciate it. Hell, most of them even love it. But he's not one of those people. It may have started when he was playing outside around a puddle beside the playground and as clumsy as a kid gets, he slipped and got scrapes scattered on his legs. Or maybe it started when he was in middle school, when the rain ruined his chemistry project. Or maybe it was when he was in college. When he saw Seungcheol kissing a girl in a corner of a crowded party.

He made his way outside the party and ran, ran as far as he can, not really minding the storm-like rain soaking him and his clothes. He can't feel anything. He's numb. All that he can process at that moment is him trying to pick the broken pieces of his own heart. That's the night he realized he's madly, deeply and completely in love to Seungcheol, the same night he decided for their own good, forgetting his feelings and burying it down and down.

All in all, maybe he just hates the cries of the sky due to the fact that it brings a lot of painful memories. Aside from the feeling it brings, the coldness of it all that rubs the truth to his face that he's lonely.

As Jeonghan looks around his room, he sees his phone. He decides to check it just before he falls into slumber, a habit he had established these past few weeks.

He scrolls down on his instagram and likes some posts about food recipes and some posts about memes.

After liking a post from an old friend, he was about to continue in scrolling but stops when he sees two familiar faces posing for a picture.

The caption says:

_**Had so much fun with this dork! It's always a lovely moment with you, Cheol.**_

It's Seungcheol with Nayoung. Posted by Nayoung herself. His arm draped over her. They're in a cafe, and not just any other cafe, it's Jeonghan's favorite cafe that he introduced to Seungcheol. But Jeonghan didn't mind that. Not when his eyes are focused on the couple's blinding smiles. Smiles that tells him just how happy they are in each other's company. _I should have never followed her._

Before he can even break his phone from his grip of it, he exits the app and locks the phone, setting it aside on his bedside table.

As he adjusts his position, he feels his cheeks get wet and that's when he realizes that he's crying. He feels so empty. He just wants to disappear right then and there.

And that's also the time he understands why the lightning arrives before the thunder does. 

Science may have an explanation but sometimes you just got to see things beyond that.

Jeonghan thinks it's because it's better to see something yourself, just like seeing the lightning first, so it's easier to wrap your head around it and accept it rather than having to hear it from others, just like hearing the thunder later, not really knowing whether to believe or not. But now that he already saw it, all that he needs to do is accept it.

Accept that Seungcheol is meant to marry Nayoung and they fit each other very well. It's not the first time that he saw them together, but it's the first time that he actually saw them as a couple.

But no matter how early or later the truth may come, the pain will still hurt the same.

That night, as Jeonghan cries himself to sleep with the rain falling outside, is the second rainy night that Jeonghan decides that maybe it's better to bury his feelings even deeper.

•

"Yoon Jeonghan, make sure you're here on my birthday!"

Jeonghan smiles as Jisoo points at him accusingly as if he had just dropped the biggest bomb known to man.

"I will, Jisoo! Stop being too dramatic!" He chuckles and continues, "Hansol will you please calm him down?"

They are in Jeonghan's favorite cafe. And Jeonghan didn't really expect this kind of reaction when he announced that the annual winter vacation will last longer than usual.

They fall into different conversations after that but when it's time for Hansol to leave for work, he sees the worrying eyes of his best friend looking at him.

"What is it, you dummy?"

Jisoo takes a sip of his iced coffee (Iced coffee even in winter because iced coffee is life and fuck winter) before answering, "Maybe I should be the one asking you that, Han."

Jeonghan almost choked on his drink but he manages to set his iced coffee down, "I don't get it."

"Alright. Then let me just ask, is Nayoung going with you? I mean, it's a family vacation, and she'll soon be a part of _that_ family."

_Oh. That's what he's talking about._

"As far as I know, she's not coming. Her own family is having a vacation on some tropical country I don't really recall." He remembers Nayoung telling Seungcheol and him the other day how she will miss both of them as Seungcheol just smiles at her.

He didn't see the mischievous smile Jisoo flashed after hearing his answer. But if he saw it, he knows just what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put the octopus hoodies in here because I'm such a Jeongcheol trash, I'm so sorry. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I may or may not edit it because I think there are some errors but hey, who cares right? Follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom)!


	3. The First Few Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Thank you for tuning in (: And btw, before anyone asks, I didn't plan to name jeongcheol's parents as well as Han's sister. That's all, enjoy reading!

A mess.

His room is such a mess.

After packing his stuff for almost two hours with some music accopaniment, he's finally finished. And now he needs to face another hard task, cleaning up.

As he gets up from his sitting position on the floor, he hears a notification from his phone. He quickly picks it up and reads the text sent by his mother, telling him that they are already on their way to the airport where they're supposed to meet. He takes a glance at the time.

_Well, shit._

He tosses his phone to the bed and hurries to the bathroom. Jeonghan had never been this quick in taking a shower but then, a man's gotta do what's a man gotta do. As he exits the bathroom with only his jeans, he goes to his closet just to remember that his clothes are thrown on the floor due to his packing. He swears inside his head again. He kneels down on his bedroom floor to tidy up his mess. While cleaning, he picks up his black tee and wears it.

With only a few remaining clothes to fold, he goes to his bed and sends a quick reply to his mom. He stands up and looks around his room once more. He sighs and continues what he has been doing.

Jeonghan is already on the last pile of clothes when he sees the maroon jacket. The maroon jacket that Seungcheol picked when they decided to buy matching jackets during their last year in uni. It's a bit baggy and Jeonghan loves it. It makes him look small but it's one of the most comforting clothing he has. He wears it and finishes his task.

Picking up his bags, he turns off his speakers and goes downstairs and almost jumped out of shock.

Seungcheol is there on the sofa in all his bad boy glory, arms streched out, wearing the same maroon jacket that matches Jeonghan's.

"Is this what they call the 'best friend telepathy'?" Seungcheol chuckles as he makes his way to Jeonghan and helps him carry his luggage, eyeing Jeonghan's jacket in the process.

"Why are you here? I didn't even hear you enter, you scared the shit out of me," Jeonghan glares at Seungcheol as they walk side by side towards the door but the latter just laughs and replies, "I'm picking you up, isn't it obvious? And you didn't hear me because the music you're blasting off while getting ready is too loud."

Seungcheol holds the door open for him as Jeonghan refuses to argue even more, a free quick ride to the airport won't be such a bad thing.

∙

They reached the airport insanely faster than Jeonghan might have if Seungcheol didn't decide to pick him up. 

Upon entering, he can already see their moms with someone he can't clearly see. But as they get closer to them, he manages to let out a small sigh and he wishes Seungcheol isn't one hell of an attentive man because he actually heard Jeonghan and asks him what's wrong.

"Nothing. Just tired. I can just sleep-"

"Hey guys!"

Their attention quickly goes to Nayoung calling them, telling them to hurry up. Jeonghan did, leaving a worried Seungcheol behind.

Seungcheol soon follows up, shaking his head as if erasing his thoughts.

"Hannie! I missed your ugly face!" Jeonghan almost lost his balance as his sister tackles him in a warm hug.

"We literally look the same," His sister rolls her eyes at him and goes straight to greeting Seungcheol.

Seungcheol laughs while giving her a quick hug and pulls back to give her something, "Here are the stuff you need in your art class."

She gasps and looks upon the content of the black paper bag. After doing so, she says, "Thank you! This is such a big help."

Seungcheol just nods at her with a fond smile.

Jeonghan's sister goes back to him, "Thanks, Hannie. I know you told him about it," she smiles as her brother ruffles her hair.

As they catch up on some stuff while waiting for Seungcheol's father to arrive since he had one last meeting to attend to, Seungcheol receives a call and excuses himself from the group.

Nayoung's presence isn't what Jeonghan expected in the airport. He couldn't help but be curious and before he can even think of it, he asks, "You're coming with us, Nayoung?"

Nayoung waves her pretty hands and laughs while covering her mouth, "I'm not, Jeonghan-ssi. Just here to wish you a safe flight and a happy vacation!"

Before Jeonghan can even reply to her, Seungcheol barges in, ending the call, "We should get going now. Dad will just meet us on our plane."

Of course, a rich family like the Choi's are taking a private plane.

"Oh, I'll get going now! See you soon! I'll miss you guys," Nayoung hugs Jeonghan as he hugs back, smiling at her. Jeonghan lets go and she then embraces Seungcheol, "Especially you, dork!"

"Well, unfortunately, I won't miss you," Seungcheol laughs as Nayoung smacks his arm but never took his words back causing Nayoung to whine even more.

Jeonghan looks away, not really wanting to see the PDA show unfolding in front of him.

•

It only took twenty minutes for Mr. Choi to arrive and another ten for the take off of their plane.

"I think you could use some sleep. You really look tired and restless," Seungcheol says as he puts his hand on Jeonghan's head to lean it on his shoulder.

Jeonghan sits upright and looks at Seungcheol, "I'm fine, I'll just sleep like this."

But Seungcheol argues, "No. That's not comfy. And I'm telling you this as your boss."  _Right, the boss card again._

Jeonghan just simply hates it when Seungcheol wants him to do something and pulls out the boss card because it only means that Jeonghan should really do it and he will.

But not this time.

"Sorry, I'm on a vacation right now," Jeonghan smirks as he seems to win this small argument.

"Alright. Then, you do you," Seungcheol leans on his shoulder and speaks again, "See you in my dreams, Hannie."

Jeonghan just rolls his eyes and decides to not fight back anymore, he lets him win this time. Closing his eyes, he leans on Seungcheol's head that's leaning on his shoulder.

After a hours in the same position, he wakes up but doesn't open his eyes. He hears light snoring from the person beside him. 

But then just after a couple of seconds, he hears quiet giggles. And then a shutter sound from a camera.

"Look at them. They're so cute." It's Seungcheol's mom.

"Yeah. Just like old times." And now, it's his own mom.

Seungcheol's mom whispers again, "I hope they won't change even just a bit when Cheol marries that sweet girl."

Jeonghan almost gremaced at the statement he just heard but managed to still fake slumber.

He doesn't have the energy to tell them to not be so cheesy and aside from that, he doesn't really have the heart to move that might cause to the man beside him waking up. To his relief, he hears his sister speaking.

"Mom, you might wake them up if you continue that."

Jeonghan wants to shake his head as he hears another series of laughs, getting farther and farther from them and into another section of the plane where their parents are staying.

•

"Touch down, Paris!" Seungcheol opens his arms wide, going down the stairs that connects the aircraft to the ground.

Both their families are already out of the plane, waiting for them to walk out too.

The older Mr. Choi drapes his arm over his wife and tells them, "I still don't know why you've chosen this place."

But Mrs. Choi just laughs lightly and says, "You'll see."

Their moms smirks at each other and Jeonghan really thinks they are possessed by two teenagers. But before he can comment about it, he's already being pulled by his sister towards the airport.

"Hannie, why don't we eat first?" 

"That sounds like a good idea!" Jeonghan looks at his side because he's pretty sure that didn't come from him. He glares at Seungcheol who's already smirking.

But that's how Jeonghan ended up paying for three incredibly huge burgers for him, his sister and of course, the overhearing Seungcheol. Because,  _'Hannie, I'm always treating you, it's your turn now to treat me.'_

Their parents told them to just catch up since they're tired from the flight. The rented house for them is quite far from the resto they've eaten at so they decided to take a cab instead of asking for their driver to fetch them.

Jeonghan is already on the verge of falling asleep when his sister speaks, "Look at that, Hannie! That cafe looks cute! We should go there, please," she shakes Jeonghan's shoulders as Jeonghan just nods and replies, "Alright, calm down. We will."

His sister hugs him, mumbling a  _'Thanks, Hannie!'_  and a _'You're really the best!'_

His sister turns again to Seungcheol who's on her other side, continuing what they've been talking about before she saw the cafe. Jeonghan just sighs, and smiles at the duo with fondness.

These are two of the most precious people in his life. And seeing them happy together makes his heart happy too. 

Ever since his sister was born, Seungcheol has been already there and visiting them whenever he can. Seungcheol was like her big brother too but Jeonghan never once felt jealousy because they will never let Jeonghan be left behind in whatever it is that they're doing. They've grown altogether and Jeonghan won't have it in any other way.

When they reached the house, their parents are already in the living room, watching some drama they've missed watching back home.

Jeonghan finds out that the house have five rooms. 

One for Seungcheol's parents, one for his parents, one for their chaperones and driver, and the remaining two rooms for him, Seungcheol and his sister to share. He must say, the house is quite big but what's new? It's the Choi's he's talking about.

After knowing where the rooms are, he goes straight to where his sister have ran into but when he tried to open the door to the room, it's already locked.

He knocks and then shouts, "Hey, open up!"

But all he gets is his sister shouting back, "No, I won't share a room with you, you snoring ogre."

He hisses and shouts again, "For your information, I don't snore like you."

Silence. He figures that his sister won't change her mind so he gathers his stuff and heads to Seungcheol's room.

Before he can even knock, Seungcheol already opens the door while his hand is on the air, posing as if to knock on Seungcheol's forehead.

"I was just about to call you," Seungcheol chuckles and pulls Jeonghan inside the room, "You need to see this."

He sets down his bags but Seungcheol isn't letting go of him. He lets himself be pulled away as they enter the balcony.

Cold air immediately seeps throughout his whole body but he can manage. Jeonghan puts his hands inside the pocket of his jeans, seeking for more warmth.

He looks at where Seungcheol is and follows the man's gaze as he sits on the wooden chair beside him.

"Good thing I picked this room. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Seungcheol clings into him, his arms over Jeonghan's shoulders, his chin resting on top of Jeonghan's head and Jeonghan loved it, loved the warmth that Seungcheol always provides whether physically or something Jeonghan feels inside his chest.

The view from the balcony is filled with night lights. The darkness of the night being filled with litlle bright lights across the city. And just beyond that is the Eiffel Tower. Standing there tall and covered with lights too.

He feels his cheeks heat up and mentally gives his gratitude to the cold weather to cover it up as a blush from coldness.

Jeonghan answers, "Yeah, it is."

Seungcheol pulls away from him and Jeonghan already misses the warmth. The older sits down on the other wooden seat just beside Jeonghan's. 

"Mom told me that for the first week, it'll be a trip around here. All of us," Seungcheol speaks while not tearing his gaze from the view, "And then the second one is actually for them, the married couples."

Seungcheol pauses and looks at the younger, "She told me we could do anything we want but just don't barge in to them," he laughs and then continues, "And I'm planning to take the three of us on exploring the city. Coffe shops, bars, shopping centers, parks and the likes of it."

Jeonghan nods and he must say, he really likes that idea, "That sounds good."

They stay there, talking about stuff. About the company, their co-workers, their friends, their past trips, plans about this trip and of course they jump into the topic of Seungcheol getting engaged way earlier than they expected. And just hearing it makes Jeonghan's stomach turn in a not so likeable manner.

"You seem so happy with her. I'm happy for the both of you," Jeonghan wants to slap himself for saying that but it's actually true. He's happy with whatever Seungcheol will be happy with. And Nayoung had been his friend already and he's genuinely happy for her too.

He smiles at Seungcheol and prays that it doesn't come out forced because he might be happy for them but not for himself.

Jeonghans's worries goes away when the older mirrors his smile but there's something more to it, like sadness or disappointment, Jeonghan can't really point out which.

"But Jeonghan...," Seungcheol fidgets with the zipper of his jacket as he seemed to try to find the right words to say, "...I want to be honest with you."

The younger's brows furrow in confusion. Just realizing now that this is the first time Seungcheol looks so down while talking about Nayoung.

He remains silent, patiently waiting for what Seungcheol is about to say.

"I'm happy, yes. But Hannie, if I'm really going to marry her, I wish we could have met at better circumstances," He sighs and then continues, "I mean, I don't think we deserve this. I don't think we should feel like we're trapped and pressured to love because we're meant to marry each other. Because if I'm going to marry, might as well let it be a genuine type of love."

Jeonghan feels useless right now. He can't do anything about it, it's a decision made by Cheol's own father. And he also feels useless due to the fact that he hadn't considered this before, this side of the arrangement. Maybe because he focused on the blinding smiles that Nayoung and Seungcheol have shown that he didn't think of the other consequences of it.

He's Seungcheol's closest friend (Hell, he's even the best, as Seungcheol refers him), but he feels like he doesn't deserve that title when he can't even tell that behind those smiles are uncertainty, sadness and many more mix of emotions he can't even imagine.

So once again, he becomes selfless.

He moves his seat closer to Seungcheol and pats his back as Seungcheol's worn out face is being held by his own hands.

"Why not talk it out with your dad?"

Seungcheol slowly removes his hand from his face, "I did. That's why the wedding is still on hold."

Seungcheol takes a deep breath. He sounds tired. He continues, "He told me to prepare for it. And just accept it. He tried to convince me. That's why I'm spending more and more time with Nayoung, trying to wrap my head around the idea of falling for her. I know I should've protested against it and Dad could've stop it with just a snap of his fingers."

Jeonghan knows that Mr. Choi is indeed more powerful than Nayoung's family in the industry and that's where Seungcheol is coming from.

"But hell, I can't. I've already given them too much stress and problems to even add one more. He'll be disappointed in me. And.. and.." Seungcheol looks up, obviously trying to not let his tears slip away from his eyes, "And I don't want to be that one heck of a son who can't grant a simple damn request from his parents when they've given him the whole fucking world already."

He finally breaks down and Jeonghan can only hug him, reassuring him that he was not and never will be a disappointment in his parent's eyes.

As they head back, Jeonghan realizes that there's only one queen sized bed for them to share. But he couldn't complain, not when Seungcheol already looks so tired from the flight, from the day they've had, and from everything. And he is too.

When they settled down on the bed, Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol whose back is facing him. He calls him softly, "Cheollie, are you feeling better?"

But Jeonghan only feels his chest tighten when he hears a sniff and then a sob. 

He calls him again, "Hey, you know you can lay it all on me, right?"

With that, Seungcheol turns around to face him. Jeonghan wants to hug him. Maybe his embrace can glue Seungcheol's broken pieces together again.

But he knows that he had done too much for the day already and if he hugs him again, then he's crossing the imaginary boundaries he had set between them for safety purposes of his damaged heart.

So he settles with patting his shoulder and mumbling, "You know what, this vacation is for you to unwind. Try to escape reality even for a while. Enjoy it, Cheol. And again, you will never be a disappointment."

Seungcheol sniffs again and looks up at him, "Thanks, Jeonghan. You really know what to say at times like this."

They both fell into slumber peacefully after that, facing each other.

•

The first four days of the trip revolved around the outskirts of the city.

They were introduced to many historical and beautiful sites. All the while, the boss and secretary tandem played with the secretary's sister on most of the places getting them scolded by their parents and even local folks in the place.

But some of the locals play along with them even pointing out a different direction when asked where one of them had gone into when they're playing hide-and-seeks.

They're like children and not a boss of a company that earns billions a day, the secretary of the boss and the eighteen year-old sister of the secretary.

They are just the kids of their parents on a vacation trip with their family.

Jeonghan managed to let his and Seungcheol's thoughts not bug them during the span of four and a half days. 

Until their fifth day during their lunch. It's just Seungcheol, him and his sister in the dining area since their parents are gone to visit some kind of an antique shop.

As Jeonghan successfully caught the towel that they've been throwing at one another while eating because nobody wants to get up and set it aside, Seungcheol's phone rings and he excuses himself from them.

He was just about to ignore the excuse made and still throw the towel at Seungcheol who's standing near the table with his back towards the sibling when he heard his greeting.

"Hey, Nayoung! What's up?"

Jeonghan brings his hand holding the towel down, looking down and continuing his meal.

He feels a piece of green pea reach his forehead and he glares at his sister. His sister narrows her eyes at him, to which he shrugged because he doesn't really know the meaning of it.

Jeonghan did everything he can to ignore what Seungcheol and Nayoung is talking about. But it has been ten damn minutes since the call started and he's starting to get curious as to what they're talking about.

Hell, they are already finished eating and Seungcheol is still on the phone, completely forgetting his abandoned meal.

The sibling made their way to the living room and his sister nudges him as soon as they plopped on the sofa.

"I know you, Hannie. I can read you like the back of my hand. What's up with your reaction when she called?" She whisper shouts and Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the accusation.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm no book for you to read and I don't know what you're saying."

His sister comes closer to him, her glare softening into a fond look.

"Look. You need to tell it to me or else you'll explode. Literally."

He's always defeated by this smart ass. He sighs, "Alright. What do you think it is? I know you already have something in mind."

She smiles and whispers, "You're jealous."

Jeonghan can't hide his annoyance which fueled his sister's persistence even more. She concludes that it really is the case.

"You're jealous~" She sing-songs as she tries to tickle Jeonghan where she knows he's ticklish.

Jeonghan can only sigh in defeat and play along.

"Alright. So what?"

His sister stops and then as if thinking, she puts her hand on her chin. After a few moments, she exclaims, "Are you jealous because he puts all of his time on her?"

_No. It's more than that._

Before he can even answer, Seungcheol arrives in the living room, "What did I miss?"

Jeonghan's sister answered for them while Jeonghan worries if Seungcheol heard their conversation. But Seungcheol seemed to be oblivious about it so he let it slipped.

Seungcheol suddenly looks at him, "Nayoung said she misses you."

Jeonghan just nods and replies, "So what was the call about?"

Seungcheol just smiles a bit and looks away, adjusting his sitting position to a more comfortable one, "You know, just catching up and her telling me she misses me."

They watched some movies after that and decided to head outside to have some fun when the night came.

Jeonghan's sister decided to not come to catch up on sleep since she stayed up the night before to call her friends.

With only the two of them, the bar sounded like a good idea to have warmth in the cold weather they are in.

As soon as they set foot outside, they felt a light drizzle from the sky. They took a cab to take them to the nearest bar in the area.

When they arrived, they jogged their way to the entrance, not really wanting to get wet just by the start of the night.

"This must be the first time we're together in a bar in weeks."

Seungcheol just nods at him and opened the door for him.

•

A few shots of vodka and some other type of cheap beer lead to Jeonghan already dancing among the sea of people.

It feels like college again to him. Not having the weight of everything and just enjoying alcohol and the beat of the music.

It's been a year since this occurred to him. Because when he goes to a club, it's either he's a chaperone for Seungcheol or he's with his friends so they are just together throughout the time they are in the bar.

But this time, it's different. He feels so carefree. Just like every winter where Seungcheol and him goes to a club during their vacation trip and Seungcheol lets him have his alone time. And every summer, also during their vacation trip, where Seungcheol always finds a quiet place for him to have his peace of mind.

This is like the opposite of their usual nights at the club where he's the one looking after Seungcheol.

He pays no mind to the man he walked inside the bar with. Seungcheol is a grown man and he knows that he can't be drunk since Jeonghan beat him to it and they need at least one of them to be sober to take care of the other.

So while Jeonghan dances, he's sitting alone in a slightly exclusive area where he can stil see Jeonghan having fun.

After several set of party-themed music, the song changes into something slower and like a romantic one.

Jeonghan boos at the direction of the DJ's booth, his drunk mind not really liking the sudden mood change of the club.

He was about to get his way out of the crowd when someone greets him.

"Hey there. Wanna dance?"

Jeonghan blinks in confusion when the stranger spoke. The man just spoke in Korean to him.

He smiles at the soft-looking man and says, "Sure. It's not everyday that I find fellow Korean men in a bar in Paris."

"You won't regret it," He pulls Jeonghan into the center of the crowd where there's more space.

The man holds him by the waist and Jeonghan smirks, "You knew I was Korean just by looking at me?" He places his hands around the neck of the man.

"Not only that. I also guessed that you're gay, right?" The man smiles at him and Jeonghan doesn't mean to, but he remembers Seungcheol.

No, it's not the same gummy smile that Seungcheol has. It's the type of smile that Jeonghan may have liked if only he wasn't already smitten by Seungcheol's gumny smile.

Jeonghan speaks again, "Yeah. I must say, you're quite an observer. Let me call you Vulture."

The man laughs at his statement, "I have a name, you know. It's Wonwoo."

"Nice name, vulture. Mine's Jeonghan," He laughs as Wonwoo shakes his head while smiling.

Jeonghan is flustered that the man had known he's gay (Technically not, he's actually bi) just by looking at him when no one in his life knows about it and they've stayed with him for the longest time.

So he asks, "How did you know I'm attracted to men?" He raises his eyebrows at his newly meet friend.

Wonwoo lets out a small laugh and answers, "Dude. You've been rejecting all ladies that flocked over you, and I know you're single since you've made all type of excuses for them to leave you alone but not you being in a relationship," And he's right. Jeonghan had been turning down girls all night. 

To his defense, he's just not in the mood to have a company in his alone time that Seungcheol had given him. He would have rejected men too if they've approached him.

But Wonwoo is an exception since as he have said, it's not everyday that you get an invite to dance with your fellow countryman in a bar in a foreign country.

They fall into a smooth conversation. He learned that Wonwoo is in a vacation too with his family as well and tonight he decided to go out alone.

After a few songs, they decided to move away from the crowd.

Jeonghan's excited to tell Seungcheol about his newly found friend. 

While struggling to make their way out of the crowd, Seungcheol meets them halfway.

He looks worried but it soon fades away when he sees Wonwoo's hand on Jeonghan's shoulder. Wonwoo felt concious and lets go of Jeonghan.

But Cheol just looks at Jeonghan and ignores it, "Where have you been? I can't see you anywhere. I just looked away for a second and you're gone."

Jeonghan frowns and then shrugs, "I just moved a bit to the center part. By the way, this is Wonwoo."

Seungcheol just glared at the man being introduced to him as he said, "Alright. I think it's time to go home now."

He takes hold of Jeonghan's hand but the latter didn't make a move. Jeonghan's drunk mind harshly pulls his hand back and Seungcheol was shocked but still kept his firm aura.

"Call the driver. Just wait for me outside."

As soon as Jeonghan is pretty sure Seungcheol is already out of sight, he turns to Wonwoo.

"Sorry about that. He's just really worried about me."

Wonwoo shakes his head and gives him a reassuring smile, "It's fine. You didn't tell me you've got a boyfriend, though."

Jeonghan's eyes widened at the false infromation.

"You took it the wrong way. He's just a friend"

Wonwoo just smiles and shakes his head again.

"Whatever you say. I'll just let you have my number so when we go back to Korea, you can contact me," Wonwoo gives him a calling card, "T'was nice meeting you, see you around."

They shared smiles and bid good bye to each other.

When Jeonghan stepped outside, there's still light drizzle. He searches for Seungcheol and finds him near a lamp post.

He goes beside him and says, "That's rude, you know," Jeonghan pouts as Seungcheol looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

He maybe drunk enough to pout but he's sober enough to know that what Cheol did is plain rude.

Seungcheol faces him and he glares at Seungcheol even more.

"You made me worried back there, Jeonghan," Seungcheol points at the bar before folding his arms on his chest.

Jeonghan scoffs and bites back with a smaller voice, "That's not an excuse to be rude to my new friend."

The older smirks sarcastically, "Friend? Yeah, sure."

The drunk Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol weakly but still managed to stumble him, "What's your problem?"

Seungcheol didn't answer him. 

"Choi Seungcheol. I'm talking to you. Face me."

Seungcheol looks at him, still in a firm way.

He finally speaks again, "Jeonghan, I know you're bi. And you can't just go around with guys like that. Who knows if they are dangerous!" His voice was soft at first but the last sentence came out almost like a shout.

Suddenly, Jeonghan is sober again.

Seungcheol knows he's bisexual.

He didn't know Seungcheol knew all along.

"You know I'm bi?"

Seungcheol's anger crambles as he looks down.

"Yes. Yes, I know you swing both ways. How come you expected me to not know that? I'm with you almost 24/7."

Jeonghan can't find the words to say. So he just settles with silence.

Their driver arrives minutes later and they hopped in quickly to not catch a cold since a few raindrops are already getting their jackets a bit wet.

They are both silent throughout the whole ride back to the rented house.

And Jeonghan only has one thing in his mind.

_What more do you know about me, that I haven't told you yet, Seungcheol?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need a new phone so I can update faster ): Anyways, I hope you liked it! Comments are very much welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading lovelies (:


	4. Dancing in the Rain

Jeonghan will definitely remember Paris for its beauty, elegance, people and of course, for the hangover it gave him after going into a club late at night.

As he sits up with a throbbing head, he feels something touching the back of his hand and brings it closer to his face to check. He sees a note, a well-written one, sticked to his hand.

**_Good morning, crackhead!_ **

**_I know you won't notice this if I put it on the bedside table so I decided to put it on your ~~forehead~~ hand. Look to your right, that's medicine and water for your headache, drink it. Look inside the drawer, that's a map. We headed out for breakfast, we'll be waiting for you. The location of the cafe is marked on the map._ **

**_PS. Sorry for last night, I'll make it up to you._ **

**_\- SC._ **

He quickly gets up and groans with annoyance when he feels his head hurt even more. Taking the medicine, he opens the drawer and there, the map they had been given on their first day of stay, lays peacefully. As he unfolds the map, he sees broken lines. The first end is a big circle with a 'You're here' written on it. As he traces the broken lines, the other end of it leads to a not so far cafe with a 'You need to be here' written on it.

He dresses up with two layers of clothing and his sky blue coat as the third layer. Jeonghan decides to just walk because it would actually be more of a hassle for him to take a cab since the cafe's just near.

As he walks down the memorized path he needs to take, he lets his mind wander. The events of last night clouding his thoughts. 

First on the list is how Seungcheol acted. He wants apology, to be very honest. It's definitely a rude action and Seungcheol owes him an apology for that.

But then he digs deeper within his memories of the night before.

Maybe he owes Seungcheol an apology too. He had kept a secret from him and maybe Seungcheol have known it for too long now and is just waiting for Jeonghan himself to tell him. 

He looks up from staring at the pavement he's walking on and figures that the cafe is already in his line of sight. He sees Seungcheol near the entrance of it looking down, obviously standing there for who knows how long since he's already shivering even with few layers of clothing. So Jeonghan quickens his walking pace and finally reaches out to the man waiting for him.

"Why are you outside? It's so cold out here. You could've just waited for me inside."

But Seungcheol just smiles at him and says, "It's no biggie. I just got out. Thought you'd never make it and honestly I was ready to go fetch you."

Jeonghan knows better. He knows Seungcheol is lying with his coat being a bit damp from the light drizzle outside.

But he lets it go.

As they walk inside, he stares at Seungcheol's back who's leading the way with one question in his mind.

_Are we still going to be the same after last night?_

•

Their sixth and seventh day are planned to be spent on art galleries around Paris. They decided to walk around instead of taking a ride because the galleries are just close to one another and to feel the vibe of Paris even more.

As they enter the first gallery for the day, Seungcheol goes to Jeonghan and says, "Hey, I'm sorry again. If you're mad, just tell-"

But he was immediately stopped by Jeonghan's index finger near his lips, the international sign of 'shut up'.

Seungcheol isn't one to give up that easily, though, "But Jeonghan-"

Said man rolls his eyes and tells the apologetic Seungcheol, "We've already talked about it, Seungcheol. I'm fine. Just don't do it again. This is the twenty seventh," Jeonghan stops and then rethinks of what he just said, "Actually no, this is the twenty eighth time you've apologized since breakfast plus the one on the note."

"You're really counting it, yeah?" Seungcheol smirks and then continues, "But-"

Jeonghan pinches Seungcheol's arm which caused the latter to wince at the pain, "What was that for?"

"Call it quits now, you little child."

The older just stares at him with disbelief, "You know it's not like that."

Jeonghan pinches his arm once more making Seungcheol curse under his breath. The older glares at the laughing state of Jeonghan.

"How many more do you need so we'll be quits?" Jeonghan challenges him.

"I don't need your violence, Jeonghan," Seungcheol narrows his eyes at the younger, "Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you. But no more violence!" Seungcheol massages the part where he's hurt.

Jeonghan laughs once more as they walk side by side, following their parents and their tour guide through the first few artworks.

"Let me think of it. I'll tell you at the end of our tour."

They were exposed to different artworks including ones that both of them just can't seem to understand. While Jeonghan's sister on the other hand is a very much attentive audience of their tour guide. Well, what can they expect from an art student.

Entering the last part of the gallery, Jeonghan looks at his watch. He realizes that it has been two and a half hours already since they arrived.

Out of nowhere, Seungcheol slaps his arm to show something he saw.

Jeonghan feigns pain, dramatically. Holding his arm as if he just got shot and not slapped, he goes down on both his knees. He peeks at their family who's still oblivious of Jeonghan's dramatic act.

"You're unbelievable," Seungcheol laughs at his antics, "Get up now. We're nearing the last piece."

But Jeonghan had other plans. He still continues his act and to add more effects, he reaches out his hand to Seungcheol and says, "Look at what you've done! I'm hurt, you camel head!"

Both of them widened their eyes at the comeback of the old teasing nickname. Jeonghan didn't mean to say it but it slipped out of his mouth already.

"How dare you!" Seungcheol points at him and then raises his hand just above his shoulder and then puts on his imaginary gloves, "You left me with no choice, Jeonghan."

"Oh, how about no!"

The younger tried to stand up but he only had one knee up before Seungcheol reaches him and tickles the shit out of him. Jeonghan tried his best to be quiet as they both stumbled down the cold floor, with Seungcheol on top of him. They are a giggling mess. But a quiet giggling mess.

Jeonghan pleads for Seungcheol to stop tickling him but to no avail.

Suddenly, a shadow casts over the both of them.

Seungcheol stops as they both face Jeonghan's sister looking at them with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

The two full-grown adults stands up quickly, bumping their heads in the process. And yes, it hurt.

"I can't believe you two are older than me by six years."

Jeonghan massages the part of his forehead where Seungcheol's had bumped into as he says, "Excuse me, you're like this too all through out our trips especially when we went buying on that flower shop on the first day!"

The oldest defends them too with a pout, "You're just so into those artworks!"

Jeonghan's sister shakes her head, "Are you two really running a company? Oh gosh, such kids."

And it's true. Jeonghan admits it that they become kids during times like this, their vacation trips. He doesn't have to be serious all the time like he is in the office. He doesn't need to be stressed by paper works. Not hating the world just because he needs to work over time. He loves it. Being carefree even just for a short while? Hell yes, he loves it so much that he accepts his sister's accusation and sticks out his tongue at her.

"Unbelievable," And with that, she goes back to their parents who are still not paying attention to them as they are pretty busy at some modern art sculpture they are being shown.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stares at each other before laughing.

The younger turns to Seungcheol again, "Hey, I've made up my mind."

The boss stops from laughing but the smile remains on his lips, "About what?"

Jeonghan takes a strand of his chestnut brown hair close to his eyes and then says, "You can make it up to me if you let me dye my hair blond after our tours with them and keep it even when our trip ends," He smiles at Seungcheol who's already smiling too and is shaking his head.

After all, Seungcheol is his boss and his best friend so he really needs his approval in this. In fact, he already did request for it to happen earlier this year but Seungcheol just shook his head because  _'Hannie, I know you. And when you dye once, you'll never stop to hop from one color to another, that might damage your already-fucked up head even more.'_

And yet, he agrees to the request with a nod, "That's all?"

Jeonghan looks ahead and starts walking, following the others. Seungcheol keeps up as Jeonghan turns to him.

"Strawberry gelato."

•

Seungcheol gives Jeonghan his strawberry gelato (because again, fuck winter) who happily accepts it.

"They must be there already," Seungcheol pulls out his phone as he speaks again, "The Eiffel Tower is our last destination this week which means we're already on our way to the end of our tour with them."

Jeonghan hums in acknowledgement while enjoying his gelato.

Seungcheol continues, "And as you've said yesterday in the first gallery, you'll have your hair dyed after the tours."

The younger nods his head, looking at Seungcheol and waiting for whatever he's planning to say.

"Do you need me to schedule you an appointment? I've heard of this popular salon in here," The older stops walking and scrolls through his phone once more before letting Jeonghan see the salon's photo on his phone.

Jeonghan nods, clearly agreeing to the idea, "Alright. That sounds good."

They continue walking as Seungcheol says, "I'm like the secretary right now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and you actually fit that job," Jeonghan takes another spoonful of his dessert, "Why not we switch?"

Seungcheol chuckles at the suggestion as Jeonghan discards his empty cup of gelato, "If we're to switch, you'll have to put up with those filthy rich people, as you refer to them."

They reach their destination and a few tourists goes inside the elevator with them.

Jeonghan shrugs while adjusting inside the elevator, "I can manage. If you can do it while despising them, well, why can't I?" The elevator halts to a stop as they reach the highest possible point of the Eiffel Tower where tourists are allowed to be in.

The duo never really liked those people. They look at themselves as if they're something so big and bright when in reality, they are just hungry of money. They reek of greed. And even though Seungcheol and his family is one hell of a rich family too (one of the richests, as a matter of fact), Seungcheol hates to be referred to as one of those people. But he has to keep up a facade of liking them. After all, it's a part of the industry, faking smiles for fucked up people.

Seungcheol smiles at Jeonghan, "If you'll be the boss, you'll be the one to marry Nayoung," His smile suddenly turns into a sad one and Jeonghan didn't see that coming. He means no harm with his jokes.

They come close to their families as they take pictures after pictures. After a while, they decide to just appreciate the beautiful view of Paris at night.

Jeonghan suddenly perks up after looking around, still leaning his forearms on the handlebar.

"I'll do that."

Seungcheol turns to look at him, with both eyebrows raised and both hands on the handlebar. But he understood what Jeonghan wants to say.

"You will?"

"If that removes the sadness from your ugly face, I'll do it."

Seungcheol smiles at him, ignoring the insult but appreciating the sincerity of Jeonghan's statement even though they both know it's impossible.

They look away from each other after a while. Jeonghan means what he said. He'd do anything to see Seungcheol happy and not hurting. Even if it meant his own happiness to be taken away, he will do it.

_If only I could._

•

"Ah, fuck it. Why is it always raining in here!"

Seungcheol laughs at Jeonghan as he sips his coffee inside the room.

Jeonghan was just about to enter the balcony when he felt raindrops fall on his shoulders, making him back out and just stay in their shared room.

"Mom told me that they'll be staying in a different hotel since their 'romantic destinations' are far from here," Seungcheol gets up from his seat and goes to one of his bags.

Jeonghan sits on the edge of the bed and asks, "We don't need to share a room anymore, right?"

Seungcheol looks at him like he's confused for a moment but slowly nods his head when he realized that there'll be more rooms now.

"Your appointment at the salon is at four o'clock. Where'd you wanna go before that?"

Jeonghan looks up, thinking of a place to go but in reality, he's just fantasizing to watch some movies inside the house and eat and then eat and then eat. 

"Can we just stay here? It's still eight in the morning, the rain might only get worse. Let's just watch marvel movies," Jeonghan tells Seungcheol.

"Alright. Marvel movies then. And oh by the way, your sister's out with one of your helper at your house. They are out to see some cafes around here."

Two consecutive movies in and now they are not that interested in it anymore, it's the third time they've seen this sequel of Thor anyways.

In the middle of eating the new freshly cooked popcorn, Seungcheol speaks, "I actually thought there'll be snow when we come here."

Jeonghan answers him after chugging down on his bottle of coke, "Mom told me to check the weather here, to be honest," he grabs a handful of popcorn and speaks again, "I saw that it's rainy in here," He scrunches his nose at his own words, "But snow is rare. Seems like we got the wrong time if you wanted snow in here."

Seungcheol nods, "Still made no sense that we went here. Ain't the best place for holidays, don't you think?"

"Yeah, spending holidays somewhere with a weather I hate isn't the best place. But it makes sense to me. Mom told me they chose this for the romantic effect of their plans," Jeonghan chuckles at that. 

His mom told him about the plans on their first few days. It's composed of relaxations at spas, luxurious dinners at fancy restaurants and many more different leisure and relaxing activities just for them and their husbands. It was Mrs. Choi's idea to go to Paris since they have connections here and for her, it is indeed a romantic place.

Seungcheol shakes his head and changes the topic, "How about we go to those museums near here?"

Smiling, Jeonghan replies, "Sure! I'd love that."

Jeonghan was quite disappointed when they never reached the museums he wanted to go to. Yes, they did went inside some but not the ones he researched about. 

His love for museums is something he got when his parents used to take him with them to go on museum dates. 

Seungcheol knows it. And he even tolerates his best friend. Going as far as not attending an important family dinner to accompany Jeonghan to a newly opened museum back when they were in high school.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Jeonghan's sister comes in followed by their helper who's pretty close to her since said helper is just older than her by a few years. Jeonghan notices their damp hair which makes him frown.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

His sister just comes closer to him and sarcastically replies, "Hello to you too, my dear brother."

Seungcheol chimes in, "Hey, wanna go out with us this week?"

She turns to Seungcheol and then sits next to Jeonghan which made her brother glare at her because her sitting next to Jeonghan means Jeonghan moving. And in a good position like this, there's nothing he hates more than moving.

"Where to?" She asks as she tries to steal some popcorn from Jeonghan who just silently swats her hand and moves the popcorn to a place she can't reach due to their position with Jeonghan in the middle, on Seungcheol's lap.

"Some museums and maybe a bit of strolling around?" Uncertainty is dripping from Seungcheol's voice as he looks away to continue watching the movie.

Jeonghan's sister smirks and once again sarcastically speaks, "Yeah, that sounds good with this weather," she laughs and then continues, "But I'm in. Just for a day."

Hearing the last words, worried Jeonghan looks up at her and asks, "Why?"

She doesn't even look at Jeonghan when she speaks, "Oh, you know. I have some more galleries to go to. And then I'll visit this two-day holiday event where some art students are coming to. Heard it from some random girl at the cafe earlier," Right. One thing she's best at is socializing. It's given. She even learned to speak english back when she was ten when she realized that they'll be going out of the country annually.

As the protective brother that he is, he scoffs and then replies, "As if we'll be allowing you to go."

His sister smiles big. And Jeonghan doesn't like it but he keeps his cool. She's still a little girl in Jeonghan's eyes. So Jeonghan is still a little too protective of her. Even to the extent of threatening a 'boyfriend' she presented to them last spring, making him leave her. And who did she ran to? Of course it's her lovely brother, her Hannie.

"Hannie, mom and dad already agreed. They even gave some extra money!" Jeonghan can't believe his parents actually agreed.

"You're lying. That can't be-"

He was cut-off by a credit card of their mom being shove to his face as his sister shows it off.

He refuses to give in, though, "We're coming with you."

"But Hannie, I'm already with our helper! And besides, you'll just whine about how cold and how rainy it is."

Jeonghan stands with his decision and says, "Cheolie, tell her that I'm not going to be like that," He says this thinking that his best friend will take his side.

But he's wrong again.

"Yes, he's not going to be like that because he's coming with me and we won't interrupt you. You can go with the driver."

Jeonghan is definitely sulking by this moment. He looks at Seungcheol with a mix of 'what the fuck did you just say' and 'did you just betray me' face.

But Seungcheol just shrugs and says, "She's eighteen! Legal age in west."

"But not in Korea!" Jeonghan widens his eyes at his sister when she said that aloud, as if imitating Jeonghan's words in his mind that he was just about to say. But before he can even speak, she tells him, "I know, Hannie. But I'll be responsible and I'll do my very best to not break your trust. Please!"

Jeonghan sighs in defeat, "Alright. Have fun, okay?"

She nods her head and thanks him with a hug as she mouths thank you to the smiling Seungcheol.

"I'll just go and change," She happily leaves the duo in the living area.

"You always spoil her."

Seungcheol looks at him, "You always say no to her."

•

Two hours.

Seungcheol has been waiting for two long hours now. 

He's currently in a cafe next to the salon Jeonghan is in. The soon-to-be blond requested for him to not be around during the process so that it'll be a surprise, as he have said.

The bell of the cafe rings, a sign that someone entered. Seungcheol looks up, bringing down his coffee to the table.

Jeonghan walks in, a bucket hat around his head. He searches the entire cafe for any sign of his best friend. When he sees him, the boss is already smiling and waving at him.

"How'd it go?" Seungcheol asks him.

Jeonghan just smiles and then sits down.

"You decide."

With that, Jeonghan removes his hat, revealing a pleasant view to the eyes of anyone who'll be able to see.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds in and Jeonghan still gets no response.

"Hey, is it that bad? Why are you not saying anything?" Jeonghan worries as he waves his hand in front of Seungcheol who's mouth and eyes are wide open.

A moment later, Seungcheol gathers himself and then speaks, "Uh.. suits you well," His eyes are still not leaving the blond's head, "Very well. Why didn't I agreed with this when you first asked for it?"

A sigh of relief leaves Jeonghan and he smiles, "That's a relief. I'm worried if you won't like it."

Jeonghan's hair is parted towards the right side of his head and is straightened even more than its original look. It is indeed a well color on him.

"Why? I'll like it as long as it's you. Put on some afros and I'd still like it. Shave all your hair and I wouldn't even budge. The fuck do you worry for?" Seungcheol laughs at him, as if his worries are said in a joking tone, "Anyways, what do you want to have? I know you're probably starving."

Jeonghan answers with a smile, keeping Seungcheol's words inside his head as an important memory. Seungcheol just told him he'd like him even when he physically changes. And that's something he'd like to treasure, for a very long time.

•

They reach a bridge after having a walk around the part of the city they still haven't gone into. They decided to stay for a while.

As Jeonghan feels light rain dampening his coat, he grimaces and puts his hands inside his pockets.

He looks at Seungcheol, who had gone quiet since they arrived there. Seungcheol seems so distant. Although he always feels that way towards Seungcheol even when he's in arms reach. This time, it's a different kind of distant. Like he's thinking of something, or maybe someone.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jeonghan speaks up and Seungcheol looks at him, confused.

Jeonghan continues, "Oh, Mr. Choi. Spill it. What are you thinking about? Tell me. I'll remove that frown on your face," Jeonghan reassures him with a warm smile.

Seungcheol smiles, "You really know me," Jeonghan scoffs at that statement. Of course, he does. Seungcheol continues, "Vernon called me a while ago."

The older's sad look made the blond a little worried. He knows this won't be a good news.

Seungcheol once again looks ahead, into the river, "He told me Jisoo wanted space from him."

The new information shocked Jeonghan. Jisoo never told him anything about it. He never made any calls or texts about it. He's clueless.

"He said the reason was him being all too friendly in his workplace. Turns out, Jisoo didn't like it."

Jeonghan processes the words said to him, "I knew Jisoo is not really fond of the idea of Hansol near girls but I didn't know it'll come to this."

Seungcheol sighs, "I can't talk to Jisoo about this since Hansol was the first one to approach me. He might think I'm defending Hansol."

The blond comes up with an idea and tells Seungcheol, "I'll do it. Maybe Jisoo just got fed up. It's been too long since he opened up about it to me," Jeonghan makes a mental note to call Jisoo tomorrow morning.

The older just nods and smiles.

Jeonghan looks around, there are only a few people strolling. He leans his forearms on the handlebar of the bridge. He can feel his hands getting wet with the light shower.

Seungcheol suddenly takes hold of his wrist and challenges him while smiling, "Race to the end of the street? Loser treats the winner!"

He could have said no. He wanted to say no. The rain just gets worse every passing minute and it's really starting to get on his nerves.

But this might be the last time. The last time to have this kind of stuff before Seungcheol gets tied for the rest of his life. This might be the last time for Jeonghan to feel this. 

And so he nods before pulling his wrist away from Seungcheol's hold and running away even without the notice of the start of the said race.

Of course, he won with that headstart he had. But thinking about it, Seungcheol is one powerful man in the physical aspect. He can catch up with Jeonghan with ease but he didn't. He just stayed running after Jeonghan. Behind him. 

As they halt to a stop near the lamp post at the end of the street, Seungcheol smiles at him and he mirrors the warm smile. 

As if on cue, the rain pours down with all its might.

With nowhere to go, the duo starts laughing at themselves. 

"We should've went home earlier, Cheollie," Jeonghan says in between laughs. His irritated self that rooted from the heavy rain is being washed away by the smiles given by the man in front of him.

Seungcheol throws himself into the younger and wraps his hands around him, embracing him.

"Thank you, Hannie. This was what I needed."

"You needed the rain? Sorry to break it to you, but I don't bring the rain." Jeonghan laughs at him once again.

"No. I needed this. This peace of mind you always give me."

Jeonghan pulls away from the embrace, "Don't be dramatic on me now."

The rain continues on, but they managed to reach the house they're staying at with rain-soaked clothes and wet shoes. And all the way there, they shared stories, laughs and smiles.

As the door opens, they are met with the frowning look of Jeonghan's sister.

But it soon fades when she sees the new color of her brother's hair.

"It looks good on you!"

Jeonghan just glares at her, "It'll be better if you let us in."

Her sister steps aside for them to enter, "Not my fault you two enjoyed the sickening rain."

"Yeah, we actually did."

It came from both of them. They look at each other with disbelief and then laughs a few moments later.

Jeonghan went upstairs first and took a shower. Going back to their shared room, he fixed his stuff to change rooms now that there are enough rooms and they don't need to share anymore.

As he finished getting all his stuff, Seungcheol enters the room, fresh from the shower.

"Where are you going?" There's panic in the older's eyes and Jeonghan can't help but chuckle.

"I'm moving rooms! Where do you think I'm going?"

Seungcheol's lips form an 'o'. He sits at the edge of the bed while Jeonghan stands up, holding his stuff and makes his way towards the door. But just when he's about to exit with the door slightly open, Seungcheol calls him out.

"Uh, Jeonghan?" 

The said man looks back to him and speaks with a smile and both brows raised, "Yes?"

Seungcheol seems to think of something to say, finally comes up with it, but chooses not to say it. He opens his mouth, and then closes it again. His eyes doesn't stay in one place and instead wanders around the room but never landed anywhere near the blond. Jeonghan can feel the nervousness crawling on his skin.

So Jeonghan figures he'd help him out, "What is it?"

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and settles with, "Nothing. Good night, Hannie."

"Good night, Cheollie,"Jeonghan goes out and closes the door behind him. He sighs, not really knowing if he does or doesn't want to hear what Seungcheol refused to say back there.

He guesses maybe it's just nothing important.

So he shrugs the thought of it, again.

Just like how he did for the past few years with anything and everything that has to do with Seungcheol.

Because that's how it is. That's how it goes.

And he's used to this.

He has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewatched my fave episodes of wyws before doing the first parts of this chapter, that inspired me to work hahahaa. again, thank you for tuning in!! the reactions i'm getting are overwhelming and i promise to not disappoint! here's my [twt](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom)!


	5. Cry with the Sky

A few shuffling sounds of stuff are heard from the other line as Jeonghan waits for the person to speak. It's early in the morning for him so he concludes that maybe it's night time in Korea when he called, explains why it took Jisoo five rings to pick up the call which is unlikely a habit of the man who's always attentive when it comes to his phone. Jeonghan gets his apology ready just in case he actually interrupted his best friend's sleep.

"Hey, Jisoo! I'm sorry, you must've been sleeping. I just-" Before Jeonghan can even continue, he hears a sniff from the other line. He stops speaking and hears another so he asks, "Are you sick? Do you have a cold?"

The other line went silent for a few moments after that. Jeonghan almost thought that Jisoo hung up on him. But when he looked at his phone's screen, the call is still on. And just when he's about to bring the phone to his ear once more, he hears a sob followed by yet another sniff. It sent panic to Jeonghan's entire body.

"Jisoo? What's going on? Are you fine? Where are you?" Jeonghan asks, not missing even a single beat. He's terribly worried and the fact that he's miles and miles away from where Jisoo is and wouldn't be able to do anything if Jisoo is in trouble is not really helping him to calm down.

Jisoo seems to take a deep breath before speaking with a rough voice, "Calm down, Han. I'm alright. How's Paris so far?"

Jeonghan feels a lot more relieved but not entirely, "You're crying. And that doesn't make you alright," He scolds Jisoo for lying and for making him worried sick.

"Same old Jeonghan. I'm crying yet you're here scolding me for it," Jisoo laughs lightly, "Did you call because you felt your heart ache? Did you hear my cries? People say best friends have that power."

Jeonghan takes a deep breath and answers, "It's just that you got me worried, I'm sorry. And I called to check on you. I think I've got the right timing."

He's answered with silence and he lets it be. He lets silence occupy the call even though he knows this will cost a lot more than the usual calls he make way back in Korea.

It's almost a minute since one of them spoke and Jeonghan figures he needs to say something.

"I know what happened," Jeonghan starts.

Jisoo speaks up, "I guess the news reached France faster than I thought."

"You never told me about your plans. But it's fine. You must have been bottling this up for too long now. It's been months since you last brought it up to me. You know you can lay it all on me, right?" Jeonghan's voice is calm and soothing. He's making sure Jisoo won't feel pressure to spit out everything at once but at the same time he wants him to know that he's there to listen, he's there to help him with his feelings. Feelings that he thinks are pathetic to hear for other people. But this is Jeonghan. The Jeonghan that he's been trusting for years now, not just any judgeful person out there.

This time, Jisoo lets out all his cries. Jeonghan wants to be there for him, wants to pat and massage his back for him, wants to give him the comfort he needs. But he can't. The least he can do is to hear him out so he waits. He waits until Jisoo is ready to speak again.

"I- I just- I just think I need to refresh my mind for now," Jisoo stutters, trying his best for Jeonghan to understand what he's saying, "I already- I already talked to him... about it. But, Han... never- never once did he assured me."

Jisoo pauses, trying to bring himself together and then speaks again, "I- I was eaten by my insecurities, I can't help it. All I wanted was reassurance... but no. He didn't give me even a single one. Each time I bring it up, I'm answered with a scoff or a smirk. He thinks it's a joke. He thinks it's something to just shrug off."

Jeonghan listens intently to him. Trying his best to understand the situation. The man on the other line starts talking again after what seemed to be him wiping away his tears as heard from the phone, "I know I sound childish right now, I'm sorry," He laughs with a bitter tone.

"I really want to fly to you at this point. If only I can," Jeonghan chuckles lightly, "Come to think of it, Jisoo. Maybe he doesn't reassure you that you're the only person he wants because he doesn't want to."

"Han. Did you call to rub it on my face that he doesn't love me?" Jisoo sarcastically replies.

The blond sighs. He wants to get this straight and so he answers, "No. What I'm saying is that maybe he doesn't do it because he doesn't feel the need to do it. Because maybe, just maybe, he knows it in himself that you're the only one he wants. Maybe he thought you knew that too when you said yes to him, so why bother with it? He trusts you, Jisoo. Do the same with him."

"I- I don't know what to say," Jisoo on the other line laughs, trying to take in the speculation of his friend that may actually help him see what he's been blinded from, "You really are a genius, aren't you?" But behind the laughs that Jeonghan hears from the other line, he also hears his friend's cries.

Jeonghan laughs along and says, "But hear me out again."

The laughs subsides and Jisoo answers, "What is it now?"

"Don't come back to him too soon. Let him realize things too, alright?" Jeonghan makes his statement firm and clear for Jisoo to know that he's serious about it.

Jisoo smiles before replying, "You actually thought I'd come back to him that fast? C'mon, that's kind of lame! I wished for space, I'd make good use of it."

"Take your time to heal, you dummy."

"All jokes aside. Thank you, Jeonghan. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here for me," Jisoo fondly says.

Jeonghan smugly smiles, and he wishes Jisoo could see it right now, "Aren't I just the best?"

Jisoo shakes his head. He now wants to take back what he just said if all it does is to fill Jeonghan's head with air.

"You solve my problems for me. You know how to make way with other people's dilemmas. You know how to deal with other people's feelings, but how about yours? How about try to fix yours, Han?"

The smile that he had fades when he heard what Jisoo said. He knows very well what he's talking about but won't admit it so he stupidly asks, "What are you talking about?"

Jisoo smiles as he knows that his questions removed some air from Jeonghan's head, "You know what I mean. I need to sleep now. Take care over there! Tell Cheol and your sister I said hi. Bye!"

Jeonghan turns off the call after bidding good bye.

He scratches the back of his head as he makes his way to the balcony of his room. As he opens the door to it, he notices that the sun is kind of peeking through. Not much but that can do. It's the most sunlight he had seen for the entirety of his stay. He moves forward and looks at the sight before him.

It's definitely nothing like the view from his previously shared room with Seungcheol but he still likes it. It showcases the simplicity of the city. The smallest and tiniest bits of it that makes it even more special.

A small bakeshop on the most left part, seems to be an old house, renovated to be accomodating its customers. A coffee shop on the other side, filled with people trying to wake their senses with caffeine at this early hour of the day. But what caught his eyes is the flower shop in the middle of the street.

No, it's not the purple aesthetics of it that got his attention. No, it's not the withering flowers near the front of the shop.

It's the man standing in front of it. The man talking to the owner of the shop.

Jeonghan quickly goes inside and closes the doors of the balcony. He puts on his coat and hurriedly goes down the stairs. He passes by the living room and greets his sister. When he's done putting on his shoes, he makes his way to the flower shop.

Arriving at the place, the person he's there for is still talking to the owner with that stupid smile that Jeonghan hates to admit he'd love to see every minute of the day.

He gets closer but not in a startling pace. Jeonghan smiles when his presence is already known and his smile is mirrored to him by Seungcheol and the shop owner.

After all the greetings was made, they were lead inside. Jeonghan nudges Seungcheol's side and whispers to him, "Why are you here?"

Seungcheol smiles at him and answers, "I heard she has a greenhouse at the back of the shop. Wanted to see it for myself so I convinced her to show it to me with my charms," Seungcheol raises both his eyebrows twice and Jeonghan can only shake his head with a smile.

The greenhouse the lady owns is indeed spacious. It exceeds Jeonghan's expectation of how large it might be due to the size of the store in front of it.

The first thing that caught his attention were the lilies, the colorful lilies. The shades are so bright that he almost forgot about the current weather of the place.

He doesn't even have a favorite when it comes to flowers but here he is, captivated by the beauty of the lilies.

The lady smiles while guiding them through the place. She's obviously proud of it, but who wouldn't be? She's got beauty just right there.

The plants look healthy and well-treated unlike those in front of the store that are almost forgotten due to the weather.

"Jeonghan, look at this," Seungcheol tells him and Jeonghan follows his gaze.

There are white and red roses in the far corner of the place, beside the long rows of the daisies.

"Those are pretty!" Jeonghan comments as he pulls out his phone from his pocket, "May I take a picture, Ma'am?" He asks the lady in english and she nods to him.

As he takes pictures of it, he looks at Seungcheol and then says, "Hey, come here, I'll take your picture."

The man obligues to his request, smiling and posing beside the bushes of roses.

After a few shots, Seungcheol speaks up, "Let's take selfies!"

Jeonghan goes beside him, posing with a peace sign while smiling and Seungcheol draping his arm on the younger's shoulder.

After taking several pictures with different poses, Jeonghan looks at the pictures and Seungcheol peeks too. The photos definitely turned out good with the beautiful flowers as their background. But one of the pictures caught their attention. 

The picture where they are both laughing and looking at each other due to the silly poses they did beforehand. It's blurry caused by the shaky hands of Jeonghan while laughing.

"You look like a camel here, your gums are showing!" Jeonghan exclaims and laughs at the defeated expression of the older.

Seungcheol snaps back, "Still looking good, though," He raises his eyebrows that earned a smacking on the arm from Jeonghan.

A ring from Seungcheol's phone cuts their conversation. He excuses himself and goes to the entrance of the greenhouse.

Smiling, Jeonghan stares at the picture. He's too consumed by it that he didn't notice the lady going near him.

"You look good together," The lady tells as Jeonghan snaps his head up to look at her and smile.

He mumbles a simple 'thank you'.

"How long have you been together?" The lady asks, making Jeonghan gulp.

He smiles at her and says, "We're just friends, Ma'am."

This isn't the first time they've been mistaken to be together so the answer just flowed out of his mouth quickly like a memorized line but it still hits his chest with a sting every time it's said. Especially when the words are coming out of Seungcheol's mouth.

The lady is in shock, just like everybody else that had mistaken their friendship.

She's not convinced though, "You're kidding, right?"

Jeonghan laughs as he locks his phone.

"Am not, Ma'am."

The lady laughs too and then says, "Oh, I'm sorry. But if you're telling me the truth then one of you must be keeping secrets from the other. Those stares linger a little lot longer and means something deeper."

Jeonghan stops laughing but a smile is still plastered on his face, though, his eyes show confusion.

Before he can even ask a question, Seungcheol is already beside him saying, "What did I miss?"

The lady answers for the both of them, "Oh, nothing. Shall we continue now? I'll show you the peonies at the back!"

They make way towards the back of the place, taking pictures of the plants along the way. But Jeonghan's mind still thinks of what the lady told him. Is he actually that obvious?

_I thought I'm subtle enough._

Finishing their mini tour around the greenhouse, they go back to the shop and Jeonghan decides to buy some lilies for his sister.

After giving their gratitude to the lady, they start to walk off back to the house.

They are greeted by the sight of Jeonghan's sister eating chips, still in the living room.

Before they can even go near her, she already smiled and eyed the arranged flowers Jeonghan is holding.

"Cheol got those for you?" His sister says nonchalantly.

Jeonghan freezes on the spot but after a few moments of silence with his sister switching to look at him and Seungcheol, he answers while awkwardly laughing, "Silly, these are for you."

His sister accepts it happily and says, "Oh! Thank you, Hannie!"

Seungcheol suddenly speaks up, "We should get going now. I heard the first museum opens at this hour of the day."

The siblings nod in sync.

"I'll just go take a shower, you two can wait for me here," Jeonghan suggests that earned a thumbs up from the duo.

He left the living room quietly and went straight to his room. When he's already inside, he remembers something.

"Shit. My phone!"

As he makes his way downstairs, he hears his sister and Seungcheol talking so he slows down walking to not let them know about his presence.

He hides just behind the wall as his sister says, "For the past few months, Hannie looks the happiest these days."

He hears Seungcheol chuckle and say, "Really?"

"Really. And I guess you're one of the main reasons so, thank you!" 

Jeonghan feels happy with what he heard. His sister is thankful for his happiness, and that's enough for him to stay stronger.

He hears his sister speak up once more, "Take care of Hannie for me when I'm not around, alright?"

Seungcheol laughs which made Jeonghan confused. What's so funny with it?

"I have always been doing that, you don't need to ask for it," Seungcheol answers.

A few moments passed before Jeonghan hears a deep sigh, definitely from his sister.

"You're getting married soon, aren't you? I just don't want Hannie to be left behind by you, you know."

Jeonghan can feel a pang in his chest. He didn't expect to hear this from his sister.

Silence. 

Jeonghan decides to save the both of them from the silence so he acts as if he just came into the living room.

"Oh, hey! What are you two talking about?" He speaks, picking up his phone from the couch.

His sister is the one to answer, "We're talking about the event I'll be going to."

He hums in acknowledgement and then says, "Alright. I'll just be quick so we can leave as soon as possible."

As he head to his room once again, he sighs. Closing the door, he unlocks his phone and it displays the picture of him and Seungcheol, laughing while facing each other. It opened where it was left off when it was locked.

He smiles fondly at it.

He wants them to stay just like this.

The truth is... they can.

But not quite the same.

* * *

 "Look at those miniatures, Cheollie! They are made by very fine hands, don't you think?" Jeonghan points at the display in front of them as his face shows pure amazement.

"These artifacts were preserved for more than five hundred years already, can you imagine that? I could have been reincarnated five times already and it's still safe and sound!"

"Let's go over there! That part looks interesting!"

"I smell food. Can we eat now?"

All that Jeonghan did in the first museum they went to is to show amusement and comment on how fine and careful everything is being preserved, done and replicated. His sister and Seungcheol can both agree that he's indeed like a tour guide. He even explains to them the history of some of the things they saw.

They are currently eating their lunch happily, chatting about their day, when Seungcheol's phone rings.

He excuses himself and leaves Jeonghan and his sister on the table.

They quietly continued to eat as they are really hungry just from their first destination.

Going back to his seat, Seungcheol scratches the back of his head with a light cast of sheepishness in his face.

He's looking on the floor, face a bit unseen.

But Jeonghan notices.

"What's with the face?"

Seungcheol looks at him and then smiles, "Nothing. Let's eat!"

"Who called?" Jeonghan can't help but be curious. Seungcheol's sudden mood change must've been caused by the caller.

"It's just Nayoung."

Jeonghan stops to look at Seungcheol and then hums in acknowledgement.

He concludes that maybe Seungcheol doesn't want to talk about it right now, not with Jeonghan's sister with them.

Going to the next museum is a quick trip since it's just walking distance from the restaurant they went to.

As they enter, Jeonghan goes museum mode again. With that excited smile of his, he leads the way inside as if he knows the place already.

The remaining two follows him, enjoying the sight of Jeonghan being enthusiastic in his happy place.

In the middle of their tour, his sister receives a text from her new friend saying that they need some help with the preparations of their event.

Contrary to what she expected, Jeonghan agrees but in one condition which is her treating them to the cafe she pointed out on the day of their arrival.

"Sure! Thanks, Hannie. Bye!" She waves her hand towards the duo as she exits the establishment.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan continued the tour with the younger being the guide.

They stop in front of a painting that Jeonghan's truly captivated by.

"It looks so majestic, doesn't it?" He turns to look at Seungcheol who's already staring at him, intently. Jeonghan speaks again, "Yah! Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my head?"

Jeonghan tries to remove the 'something' on his head but failed to do so since there's really nothing on it.

"There's nothing on your head. Just felt like staring at you."

He feels the heat rise up in his cheeks and there are no excuses to be made with it so he turns to the painting again.

"I'm not a display, Seungcheol."

The older laughs at his back and then says, "Oh, is that so? But why do you look old enough to be a display in here?"

Jeonghan looks at him with disbelief, "I'm pretty sure I look way younger than you do, sir."

And Seungcheol shots back, "I'm literally older than you by just two months!"

They laugh at their childish bickering and continued to tour around.

After quite some time, Jeonghan feels hungry again and so he texts his sister to come to the cafe they decided to go to earlier.

They arrived at the cafe in just a few minutes. While waiting for his sister, the rain starts to pour.

Something inside Jeonghan feels a bit awful. He can't tell what it is so he shrugs.

The rain gets stronger as Jeonghan's worries grow.

After a good thirty minutes, Jeonghan is already tired of waiting.

He contacted his sister with a call but to no avail. She's not picking up her phone.

Jeonghan creases his forehead which didn't go unnoticed by Seungcheol in front of him.

"Anything wrong?"

Seungcheol looks worried too.

"She's not picking up. Should we go there now?"

The older thinks of it and then replies, "I'll try calling her."

Ten missed calls in and she's still not answering. Frustration and worry are eating up the duo. 

The pour of the rain goes heavier.

Jeonghan looks at the window just beside him, seeing people run in the streets, failing at trying to not be soaked in the rain.

Seungcheol's still trying to contact her when Jeonghan's phone receives a text.

**_Your sister's in the hospital, please visit her asap._ **

* * *

Jeonghan cries as he takes hold of his sister's hand.

"I shouldn't have let you go there! You should've been alright. You shouldn't have been like..." He points at his sister's hand, "... this."

He continues to sob while fixing some hair on her forehead, pushing them backwards.

But after a few moments, his sister just looks at him and then rolls her eyes.

"Here he goes again. I already told you! I feel fine. It's just a minor injury. Stop crying!" She shakes her head while smiling.

Jeonghan turns serious, "Minor injury? You could have gotten worse if you reacted to the scene by just a second late!"

"But I went away at the right time. Stop crying and overreacting, Hannie. I'm sorry for making you worry," His sister pats his head with an apologetic look.

Jeonghan wipes away his tears and turns to look at her, "I'm sorry too."

His sister gained minor injuries mostly on her left part of the body caused by a collapsing stall near the site where she was supposed to go to. She needed to have an arm cast for about two weeks as recommended by the doctor and also another leg cast on her left leg with the same time duration.

"It's alright," His sister puts her hand on his shoulder as she smiles, "Just didn't expect to spend Christmas with these stupid casts."

"Want me to sue them?"

"Nah, that'd be much of a hassle. They didn't mean what happened. And besides, they already took responsibility in taking me here. At least they didn't left me to bleed to death in the rain."

Jeonghan smiles. That's his girl, the always matured one.

As soon as their parents knew about what happened, they took Jeonghan's sister with them so that they'll be the one to take care of her. And now, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are left to their own devices.

Before going back to the house, they decided to have some drinks in a bar nearby the area. It's packed with people so the chilly air from outside was immediately forgotten once they stepped in.

A few drinks in and Jeonghan feels a bit dizzy already but not fully drunk while on the other hand, Seungcheol's the sober one. He told Jeonghan he's not in the mood to drink and besides, there should at least be one of them to take care of the other so he takes on the role of being responsible.

"Hey, is everything fine with you and Nayoung? Saw your mood change when she called," Jeonghan asks before taking the bottle of beer to touch his lips. He feels a heavy feeling inside him and hears a small voice call out that he's just making things more miserable for himself. But he chooses to ignore it. He was never a selfish person and now's not the time for him to be like that since his best friend is in the middle of a crisis too.

Seungcheol side eyes him and then speaks after what Jeonghan told him finally sinked in, "She said she always misses me."

That's it. That's when Jeonghan should stop asking and stop digging even more. But he's stupid sometimes and maybe it applies too that night.

"So, you miss her too? What's so bad about that?" He asks while looking into Seungcheol's eyes.

The man being asked just smiles at him, dimples showing while his eyes show otherwise, "Finish your remaining bottles of beer so we can get going now. It's already getting late."

He did as he was told and didn't push any further. Besides, he doesn't really know if he wants to hear what Seungcheol might have answered to him. Because whatever it is that he'll say, Jeonghan would only break even more.

They went back to the flat in silence. Seungcheol knows that Jeonghan blames himself for what happened and he feels guilty too.

The younger suddenly stops on his tracks in the middle of a street where no one is in sight except for the two of them as he feels raindrops touch the back of his head as he was looking at the pavement while walking. Seungcheol notices the sudden stop and he did too and then asks, "What?"

Jeonghan frowns and then says, "It's raining again."

Seungcheol holds out his hand towards the sky to check if it's true and a few raindrops touches his palm. 

"Yeah, and it feels like it'll only get heavier. C'mon, let's hurry," Seungcheol moves to go ahead but Jeonghan didn't even budge so he asks, "Why aren't you moving?"

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol this time while smirking, "It's raining. You can go ahead. I don't want anything bad to happen to you too."

He sees the confusion in Seungcheol's eyes as the older asks, "What are you talking about?"

The blond laughs, a very much bitter one, "You see, Seungcheol, rain to me means something bad. It's like bad luck, misfortune. It's like a curse, a curse I can never reverse. Fuck it, right?" Jeonghan says while still smirking, all the while his eyes show sadness.

Seungcheol takes a deep breath before saying, "Jeonghan, let's just go home. You're drunk-"

"Home, you say? Home?" Jeonghan chuckles which made Seungcheol shake his head.

Seungcheol moves closer and then puts on Jeonghan's right arm on his shoulder as he puts on his left hand on Jeonghan's waist to support him, "Let's just move."

The pour of the rain becomes heavier.

All of a sudden, Jeonghan pushes him to the side, freeing himself from Seungcheol's hold.

"Seungcheol, I don't even know where home is!" Jeonghan half-shouted. His frustrations that have built up inside him are coming out and he can't seem to possibly stop.

"What are you talking about? We're here for you! Your family, our friends, me!" Seungcheol shots back at him but with a lot more caring tone.

Jeonghan laughs again at what the other said which made Seungcheol frown, "You wouldn't know what it feels like because you've got everything served in front of you already without even asking for it!"

With that, Seungcheol's mouth hangs open, "Are you telling me you're jealous of my life?" Seungcheol squeezes his eyes shut before muttering under his breath, "Then fuck, I'm sorry," Seungcheol's apology is indeed sincere.

The younger replies, "No. I was never jealous of you and you know that very well." _I was always jealous of the people that gets to be loved by you and I wish you knew that as well._

Seungcheol sighs. He doesn't know what to say because he doesn't even know where Jeonghan is coming from so he just suggests, "I'm sorry. C'mon, you're just drunk and the rain is just getting worse. Let's go."

Jeonghan remains on his spot as he looks up at the sky, letting his tears flow down his cheeks together with the raindrops that falls on his face, "Hell, you're even given someone to love who loves you back."

He whispered those heavy words with a heavy heart.

"Jeonghan, you'll get sick in here. Let's go."

The said man just stays there, embracing the rain as it soaks him.

"How does it feel to be loved back?" Jeonghan asks, "I've always wondered how it felt. Is it nice? Is it overwhelming?"

He looks into Seungcheol's eyes who seemed to be taken aback by his words. After a few moments, Seungcheol moves closer to him. And before he knew it, he's already wrapped in Seungcheol's warm embrace.

He cries even more. Jeonghan feels his heart shattering. He doesn't even know why he broke down in the middle of the street of all places. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it's just his heart wanting to let it all out. Or maybe it's just the rain. The damn rain.

Without breaking the hug, Jeonghan softly asks while his head is on Seungcheol's shoulder and his hands falling to his side, "Tell me, Seungcheol. How does it feel?"

Seungcheol pulls away from the hug. He looks into Jeonghan's eyes.

And for the very first time, Jeonghan saw it. He saw the pain.

The pain that mirrors his own.

The pain similar to his that he hid inside him all these years.

The pain he always sees when he looks into the mirror and sees his reflection.

"I don't know, Hannie. And I guess I'll never know."

They stayed there, wet from the rain, staring into each other's eyes.

Seungcheol moves closer to him.

He plants a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead and then smiles. A genuine and happy smile.

But Jeonghan's vision becomes blurry and soon enough, everything went black.

* * *

Jeonghan woke up with a headache and a bit painful eyes. He scans the room and it's definitely not his'.

He gets up and finally realizes that he's in Seungcheol's room. He groans and makes his way downstairs.

His senses were woken up by the smell of the food as he gets closer to the kitchen.

There, he sees Seungcheol wearing a yellow apron who's busy cooking.

He greets him while sitting down on one of the seats, "Good morning."

The man being greeted almost dropped the spatula he's currently holding. He looks back and says, "You startled me!"

"Is that how you greet back in the morning now?" Jeonghan laughs as he puts his head on his folded forearms on the table.

"Got hangover?" Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan just hums in agreement and after a few seconds, he feels something being tapped to his hand.

He takes a look at it and then takes it.

"That's for your headache."

Seungcheol goes back to cooking as Jeonghan takes the medicine.

They were engulfed in a comfortable silence and it feels peaceful to Jeonghan. He likes it.

After finishing cooking, Seungcheol serves the bacon and eggs in front of Jeonghan and while taking off his apron, he says, "You passed out last night. Had to carry you home."

"Explains why I can't remember how I got home. Sorry," Jeonghan picks up a fork and starts to eat.

They were once again silent but Jeonghan doesn't feel the need to fill it with his words.

In the middle of their breakfast, Seungcheol speaks.

"Nayoung's been telling me she misses me whenever she feels the need to. She even called at fucking three in the morning just to tell me that," He chuckles which suddenly made Jeonghan lose his appetite.

But it would be rude for him to just walk out so he nods his head to encourage Seungcheol to carry on. Even though just those words were enough to make Jeonghan feel the pain even more.

And he did, "I think she's already attached to me."

Seungcheol is smiling but he's not even looking straight into Jeonghan's eyes.

What Jeonghan didn't expect is to hear Seungcheol take a deep sigh after that.

He continues, "It might sound like a good thing, I know. But something in me doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

Seungcheol stops. He looks at Jeonghan with wide eyes as if he's been caught doing something he isn't supposed to be doing.

"I don't know."

Jeonghan's chest feels heavier.

First, Nayoung seems to be already falling in love with Seungcheol.

And second, Seungcheol looks sad. He looks problematic. And Jeonghan hates to admit that he can feel it too even if he does't want to because just with the look into his eyes, he already wishes that the pain will go away or better yet, he's just the one in pain.

"Don't feel pressured by it. She's a lovely girl. I'm pretty sure you'll learn how to fall for her," Jeonghan just stabbed himself with his own words. What a fucking coward.

Seungcheol smiles at him, bows down to his food and then says, "I'm not quite sure with that. I'm too scared to fall."

The breakfast ended and Jeonghan goes to the living room. As he opens the television, Seungcheol steps in who just finished washing the dishes.

"Want to go out?" Seungcheol asks him as they both sit comfortably on the couch.

"Nope. Just want to be here."

Seungcheol moves closer to his side and then hugs him, "Yeah, I heard the forecast and it's going to be heavy raining all day."

This isn't the first time that Seungcheol hugged him but he still feels not just butterflies, but the whole damn zoo every time Seungcheol does.

All of a sudden, everything from last night creeps into his memory.

_Fuck._

But before he can even react, Seungcheol already tightened his hold on him and so he decides to just stay like that.

_Maybe this'll be the last time I'll get to feel this. Might as well let it be._

His mind wandered somewhere else as Seungcheol keeps on clinging onto him.

Was he dreaming last night?

Did everything actually happened?

Or was he just hallucinating?

Was he that drunk to be imagining things?

But all the while, he still feels the lingering feeling of Seungcheol's soft lips touching his forehead from his memory.

Maybe that's enough proof that he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming at all.

Seungcheol did kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been gone for too long so i decided to FINALLY continue this chapter.
> 
> aaaand now the feelings intensify!! tell me what you think might happen next... or what you want to happen next ;) thank you for tuning in!! (:
> 
> here's my [twt](http://twitter.com/hanniebloom) again!! sorry for the shameless promotion but you can talk to me there (:


	6. A Storm of Feelings

"Why are they removing those?"

Jeonghan follows where Seungcheol is pointing at, only to see two people who seemed to be patrols of the place, removing a few padlocks that are put onto the handlebars of the bridge that are just a few meters away from them. He adjusts his glasses that are hanging low and tries to look at the padlocks carefully. From his observation, some of the padlocks are heart-shaped while some are just plain ones decorated with some colors. One thing that makes the padlocks similar to one another is that there are initial letters written on them.

Understanding the situation, he looks at Seungcheol and says, "It was banned to put those in there. Some people must not know it and still did."

Seungcheol tilts his head while wearing a pout on his lips, taking in what Jeonghan told him. The blond just raises his eyebrows at him as if asking him to tell what he's thinking of.

"But why? Aren't those love locks?" Seungcheol asks, and it seems that he's really curious about it.

They continue walking towards nowhere in particular. It's just that they felt like it's a good day to stroll around after lazing inside the house for a whole day. With no place in mind to go, they decided to just enjoy the view, the chilly Paris air and of course the food that they see in every turn they take at the corner of the streets.

Jeonghan answers him, "Well, yeah. That's actually the bridge that used to hold hundreds of love locks and beneath the bridge are the keys of said locks," Jeonghan pauses to turn his head to Seungcheol who's intently listening to him. He then continues, "But the bridge started to collapse due to the weight. And that's why they started removing and banning it."

Seungcheol tilts his head to the other side, thinking of it. Jeonghan just stayed silent while waiting for whatever the older might comment about what he just said.

"They should have just placed them in some other places or maybe just put up another bridge dedicated to love locks," Seungcheol suggests.

Jeonghan laughs at what he just heard and then says, "Sometimes, I still can't believe you run a company," He laughs even more before continuing, "That would cost them too much just for a tourist attraction."

"Well, at least the pad locks didn't go to waste. I mean, those locks meant something special to the people that left them there, right? Those locks symbolizes their love, so it's something precious," Seungcheol explains.

Jeonghan thinks of something to answer what Seungcheol said. He settles with, "Those are just locks, Cheollie. Breaking those won't harm any relationship."

Seungcheol agrees, "Well, that's true."

They halt to a stop as they find a bench beside the peaceful street along the side of the river. They sat down and just when Jeonghan thought that Seungcheol already dropped the subject, he speaks up again.

"But I still feel bad for the locks."

Jeonghan laughs at him. He adores this side of Seungcheol. The side of him that shows just how soft he is underneath his manly features. The side of him where he gets to say what he wants to. The side of him that seems to be a bit of childish. And Jeonghan appreciates it that he gets to see this side of Seungcheol and for all he know, he might be the only person who gets to see this... yet.

"You know, don't feel bad for them. The love those people have can never be equal to just those locks."

Seungcheol sighs, finally giving in to what he said, "You're right."

Silence envelopes them as they take in the scenery before them. Jeonghan puts his hands inside his pockets as he feels chilly air hit his skin. While on the other hand, Seungcheol rubs his hands together to create some heat as he blows some hot breath on it.

Jeonghan suddenly remembers what happened the other night. It's always at times like this. Whenever he feels peaceful, he remembers what he did and what he said while he was drunk. He shuts his eyes hard, as if telling himself not to remember it. He takes a deep breathe and braces himself for whatever he's about to say.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan calls out, making the older turn his head to him. He debates within himself whether to continue or just to drop it but he guesses maybe this is the right time so he says, "About the other night, I'm sorry."

Seungcheol chuckles and then moves to put his right hand on Jeonghan's thigh.

"It's alright. You're not that heavy, anyway. Featherlight Hannie."

They both laugh at the new nickname but after a short while, Jeonghan speaks again, "No. It's not about you carrying me."

With that, they both fell silent. But Seungcheol's smile is still plastered on his face while Jeonghan is already having a crisis inside his head on what to say.

He takes a deep breath as he looks down onto his lap and then murmurs, "I shouldn't have broken down in the middle of the street. And I should have controlled my actions and words even if I'm drunk," He finally looks up to meet Seungcheol's eyes and then continues, "I'm sorry. And about what I said, those are just my drunk thoughts. I'm really sorry. I think I even shouted at you."

Seungcheol smiles at him which is definitely what he expected to be the reaction of the man.

He repeats his apology, "I'm sorry, Cheollie."

Seungcheol pats his thigh a few times and then says, "That's actually the first time you brought out the dramatic and drunk Jeonghan after we graduated college. And thankfully, I'm not drunk too. Because if I was, I might have punched you already," He laughs before staring into the sky and then into the road before them, "You know, drunk words are sober thoughts. But you don't need to worry about it. It's alright, it will always be."

Jeonghan smiles at him and replies, "Thank you, Choi."

"Anytime, Yoon."

They laugh at each other and as their laughs subside, so does Jeonghan's worries. He feels light and relieved. Not fully but he'll get there eventually. But this time being spent with Seungcheol is enough for him to calm down and temporarily forget that at some point, he will need to keep his distance from the man.

They decide to continue their stroll around the city and after a few minutes, they reach a park with kids covered in thick layers of clothing to protect them from the cold. It has a mini playground in it where the kids are running around happily, obviously not bothered by the cold. They look like little fluffy balls filled with so much energy.

"Wanna play?" Seungcheol asks him.

He smiles and says, "Aren't we too old for that?"

A kid suddenly goes to them and Seungcheol gives the little girl with two braids, a high-five. He asks her after scrouching down to her level, "Do we look old?"

The little girl shakes her head while giggling, showing her teeth. Seungcheol looks up at Jeonghan who's shaking his head too but with a fond smile.

"But this guy, his name is Hannie, says that we look so old that we can't play anymore. Is that true?"

The little girl tilts her head, as if contemplating on what Seungcheol just asked her. After a few seconds, she smiles and then answers, "Of course not. Mommy said it's never too late to do things."

Seungcheol smiles at her, "Really?"

The littler girl nods her head while saying, "Really!"

Seungcheol stands up as the little girl runs towards her friends. He asks Jeonghan with a smile, "You heard that? Nobody's too late to do something they want."

Jeonghan suddenly taps Seungcheol's shoulder, and then shouts, "Then, you're it!" All before running away.

Seungcheol's eyes go wide as he starts to chase the blond.

"You've made the wrong decision, Yoon."

That's how they end up chasing each other in the park with mostly Jeonghan being the it. 

"Jeonghan that's not fair!" Seungcheol shouts at him after he pointed at somewhere making Seungcheol's gaze follow whatever it is. And now, Seungcheol's the it.

Jeonghan just shrugs and says, "Who said it was?" He sticks his tongue out and continues to run away.

After just less than fifteen seconds, Jeonghan finds himself chasing Seungcheol again. He suddenly stops and takes deep breathes. 

Seungcheol stops too when he notices that nobody's chasing him anymore. He looks back at Jeonghan and gives him a fond smile.

"You're tired already, old man?" Seungcheol laughs at him.

Jeonghan just laughs with him as he holds onto his knees while catching his breath.

Before he can even reply, the little girl from before comes close to Seungcheol, tugging his coat.

The girl's smile that was so bright is nowhere to be seen. She looks like she's about to cry and Seungcheol kneels in front of her with his right knee.

"Mister, they won't let me join!" The little girl cries softly as she points to the group of kids playing around the playground.

Seungcheol wipes her tears and then fixes some strands of her hair that had been removed from the braids.

Jeonghan moves closer to them as he fixes his eyeglasses. He notices how the little girl is turning so red from all the holding back she's doing.

"Don't cry," Seungcheol voice is filled with concern, "We'll let them play with you again."

Seungcheol then picks the girl up and makes his way to the other kids. Jeonghan trails behind them, holding the little girl's hand, trying to calm her down.

Seungcheol puts down the kid when they're already near the other kids who are all settled down on the floor in a big circle. Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol sits behind them and the little girl goes to Jeonghan as she holds his hand.

"Hey, kids," Seungcheol speaks a little too soft that made the kids turn their heads to him, "May I join?"

Most of the kids shook their heads, saying no. Seungcheol asks why and they told him it's because he's with the little girl.

So he asks, "But why won't you guys play with her? Isn't she a friend of yours?" 

The kids look at each other before one of them answers, "We already have a new better playmate, we'll be too many if she joins again."

Seungcheol nods in understanding, "It's never bad to have more friends, right? The more, the merrier."

The kids look at each other once again as they seem to decide whether they should accept the poor girl.

After a short while, they nod and one of them says, "Alright. She can join us again."

The little girl lets go of Jeonghan's hold but not before saying her gtatitude to him and to Seungcheol. She joins the group happily. The older stands up as they both smile fondly at the children who are singing happily to some tune they don't really know.

They grew tired and hungry that lead to the both of them to a small fast-food restaurant. 

While Seungcheol is ordering on the counter, Jeonghan looks outside the window. He remembers the little girl again and he can't stop smiling because of the cuteness of the kid.

To be honest, he sees himself in the kid being outcasted by her friends. Just because a new friend arrives, she was no longer allowed to play with the other kids anymore. Jeonghan thinks that he's actually in the same situation. With him, having feelings for Seungcheol, he shouldn't be allowed to hangout with the man anymore especially when he's already got his soon-to-be-wife by his side. 

Even if everybody's oblivious of what he feels and even if they're still not married, it's still so wrong in so many ways. He's not supposed to go around with an engaged man with his hidden feelings inside him, waiting to be exposed. He doesn't want to ruin anything, and he knows that it's him who'll be the most wrecked if it happens.

But he's already broken, right? Can he possibly be more broken than this?

Thinking of it, he imagines himself being exposed with his feelings. He sees a disgusted look from Seungcheol as he tries not to cry and be strong. He sees himself going somewhere far away, leaving his life and only contacting his family. Crying himself to sleep, trying to erase a huge part of his life.

He sighs as he shakes his head, erasing his thoughts. Maybe it'll be not as bad. Maybe Seungcheol will still accept him but it'll be different. A lot different.

"Jeonghan?"

A very deep voice calls him and it's so familiar to him. He tears his gaze from the window and looks at the person who called him.

"Hey, Vulture. It's been some time," He smiles at the newly arrived man.

Wonwoo moves closer to him, "Yeah. It's nice to see you again."

"Those specs look good on you," Jeonghan says as he checks out Wonwoo's glasses.

The man sits down on the seat across the table, in front of him.

"I can say the same with you, you know," Wonwoo chuckles as he brings down his food on the table.

They settle into a comfortable conversation. It's as if they've been friends for way longer than they actually are. The both of them found several similarities between them, making the conversations flow a lot easier.

From the books they love, the food they like, favorite brand of shoes, perfumes, and even their favorite bands. There's just one thing that they didn't seem to agree with each other.

"Dogs are better, all of humanity knows it."

Wonwoo scoffs and then says, "Your humanity must be filled with idiot people. Educated people loves cat."

The heat of the conversation gets into them that they didn't notice Seungcheol getting closer.

Jeonghan glares at Wonwoo and says, "How dare you disrespect-"

He was cut off by a few fake coughs from Seungcheol and that's when he realizes just how long the man had been gone to order food.

"Sorry for taking so long. There was some customer complaining at the counter," Seungcheol says. He turns to Wonwoo and greets him, "Hey, you're that guy from the club, right? Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo nods with a smile and offers a hand to Seungcheol, "Seungcheol, if I'm not mistaken?"

Seungcheol shakes the man's hand as he speaks, "Yeah. Sorry for that night. I was just a bit drunk, I guess."

Jeonghan cuts in to their conversation, "Cheollie, sit down. I need you to tell him that dogs are better than cats."

The oldest smiles at Jeonghan as he sits down quietly next to him. He moves to give Seungcheol space to sit.

Seungcheol chuckles awkwardly before saying, "To be honest, I don't know. I haven't experienced having a pet just yet."

With that, Jeonghan gasps as he realizes that just now.

"Alright, that's it. We're buying a puppy from the local pet store!"

A deep voice suddenly argues, "No. Seungcheol, try having a cat. Cats are way better than those pathetic dogs."

Jeonghan glares at Wonwoo again and this time, it's matched with a threatening smile.

He turns to Seungcheol and in just a split second, his strong glare turns into a soft look.

He announces proudly to Seungcheol, "If you buy a puppy, I'll give it vaccines, food and everything. We'll grow the puppy together."

Jeonghan feels proud at how he convinces Seungcheol just to prove that dogs are better. It's a bit too much but he doesn't really care. Besides, he really wants a puppy too.

The silence that surrounded them confused him, though. So he looks at the two men who had gone silent after hearing his proposal.

"What?" He asks as he take turns to look at Seungcheol and Wonwoo.

The two just shook their head. Wonwoo answers, "Nothing. I guess I have no fight with that. But cats still remain superior."

Jeonghan laughs sarcastically, "Repeat until true."

The two of them laughs but Seungcheol just smiles. Maybe he's not that comfortable with Wonwoo yet. Unlike Jeonghan, who already likes the man and can proudly say that they are already friends with just the two meetings they had. To be fair, they met at two different situations. One where they're flirting and one where they already stopped flirting so they just decided to be friends. Jeonghan might have liked him more than just a friend if only he's not already deeply in love with a man so beautiful as well.

The three of them continued chatting while eating with Jeonghan being the captain of the boat and Wonwoo as the loyal cabin crew who's always by the side of the captain. While Seungcheol is that quiet cabin crew who's so awkward towards the two that he doesn't even want to butt in when the other two are conversing. He just ate peacefully, casually nodding and smiling when being asked by Jeonghan.

When Seungcheol got up to get some tissues, Wonwoo suddenly calls Jeonghan, making him look up at the man.

"That's a pretty bold move but go off, I guess."

The blond is confused of what the other implies. So he asks, "What do you mean?"

"The puppy thing. 'We'll grow the puppy together.'" Wonwoo smiles after mimicking Jeonghan as he takes a sip of his drink.

It still won't process in his mind.  _What is he trying to say?_

As if reading his mind, Wonwoo puts down his drink and then says, "Man, that's some couple shit, right there. That's investment. Even him noticed it."

Wonwoo laughs after Jeonghan throws a packet of ketchup at him.

Seungcheol comes back as if on cue with his eyes fixated on Wonwoo in a not-so-friendly way. Taking his seat, he asks, "What's so funny?"

Wonwoo almost answered but Jeonghan kicked him under the table and threw yet another packet of ketchup at him. The youngest caught the packet in mid-air and immediately threw it at Jeonghan's face, which was a success.

Seungcheol watched the exchange with dismay, but didn't really show. And the oblivious Jeonghan says, "Nothing's funny. He's just teasing me."

"Oh. Alright."

They continued eating and after some time, Seungcheol receives a call from Nayoung. He excuses himself and goes to the restroom.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Wonwoo asks him, looking genuinely curious.

"His fiancé but not his girlfriend, it's complicated," Jeonghan answers with boredom written all over his face.

Wonwoo's confused if his face is an obvious sign of it. Jeonghan looks at him and says, "What?"

"I won't ask anymore after this so just answer me, does he know about your..." Wonwoo trails off and Jeonghan already knows what this man is talking about. He looks down to his lap.

"No. And I have no plans on telling him," Jeonghan sighs.

After just a few seconds, he feels Wonwoo sit beside him. At first, he was confused but as Wonwoo pats his back, he gets what it means and smiles at the younger man who smiled back at him softly with a hint of comfort.

"You're a great man, Jeonghan. Pretty sure you'll get your happiness too."

Jeonghan laughs and then jokes, "Why does everyone say that? If I'm so great in your eyes, then why not just hit me up?"

They both laugh at the joke that Jeonghan said. While Seungcheol, on the other hand, sees the sight of them being happy, side by side.

Jeonghan was at first startled by Seungcheol's sudden arrival at the table and it seemed that Wonwoo was, too. The two of them looked up at Seungcheol who looks like he's in a bad mood.

Jeonghan concludes maybe it's from the call that the man had with Nayoung.

"Let's go, Jeonghan."

Wonwoo was the first to stand up and say good bye to them. They're almost finished eating, anyway.

As they walk on the streets on their way to the house they're staying at, Jeonghan calmly speaks, "Why the sudden urge to go home?"

Jeonghan observes his best friend and he sees a hint of anger from him. He's now curious as to what happened with the call.

_Is the wedding getting earlier? Is he mad about it? What is he mad about?_

He stops overthinking when he feels Seungcheol tug his coat and pull him closer. The man then answers, "Just felt like it."

More and more thoughts came flooding into his mind as they continue walking down the path that leads to the house. When they finally reached the house, he watches as Seungcheol immediately goes to the kitchen, leaving him alone on the doorsteps. He feels sad about it but doesn't really want to and need to show. He just went straight to the living room area and started to rest for the day.

As he looks up to the ceiling, lying down on the couch, he thinks of what happened the whole day. The events of this day really made him happy except for the last one where Seungcheol suddenly turned cold and he doesn't really know why.

He contemplates about going to Seungcheol and ask him what happened but he also considers not doing it since the man looks like he doesn't want to be bothered and just wants to be alone.

Maybe later, maybe never.

He lets himself fall asleep instead.

* * *

A loud crash of something breaking wakes him up from slumber. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen so he immediately stood up and looked at the time. He's been sleeping for three hours already, though, it doesn't feel like it.

He goes straight to where the sound came from and he sees an empty bottle of wine rolling on the floor beside another one that's already completely shattered into pieces. He panics and looks for the only person with him inside the house.

"Seungcheol," He calls out but not a single reply was heard.

Jeonghan scans the whole kitchen for any signs of the man. He continues his search while calling out Seungcheol's name. Going up, he quickly goes to Seungcheol's room.

He opens the door and peeks in. And there he sees the door to the balcony wide open. It's already dark outside and the air blows even inside the room, making the curtains sway.

"Seungcheol?" He walks straight to the balcony where he sees the man he's looking for, still in the clothes he wore for the day. Seungcheol stares into the sky, expressionless.

"Why are you here? It's getting cold."

Jeonghan sits beside him. That's when Jeonghan observes that Seungcheol smells like the wine that spilled on the kitchen floor.

"Are you drunk?"

Seungcheol finally breaks his distant gaze and looks at Jeonghan, "Not really. Just finished the leftover alcohol, so just half the bottle."

"Oh."

They both fell silent after that. No one dared to speak for about a minute. Jeonghan doesn't even know what to say. They just looked at the view while the cold air embraces them.

Seungcheol breaks the silence, "You looked happy today."

Jeonghan smiles at the comment, "I am."

The older is still looking to the distance when he says, "Wonwoo."

The blond suddenly grew curious and looked at Seungcheol who's still emotionless.

"What about him?"

"He made you happy today."

Jeonghan's mind goes blank. He doesn't know where this conversation is going. He stops himself from overthinking and says, "Well, you made me happy too."

"Someone finally made you happier than I can."

Jeonghan gulps. He's still confused but he already got a hint of what Seungcheol is trying to say. And before he can protest from the statement, Seungcheol speaks up again while looking at him. And in his eyes, Jeonghan sees the sadness.

"I never thought there'd be someone who can beat me with that. Not even our closest friends can. And yet, here we are."

Jeonghan stays silent to hear him out. He wants to know what Seungcheol really wants to tell him.

"I thought when you finally meet that someone who will make you happy, I can finally let go of you. That's why I did my best to make you happier than anyone could. I'm sorry if I've set a standard without you knowing," Seungcheol smiles at him and then tears his gaze from him again, "But when I finally saw it with my own eyes I thought, 'Man, this is hard.' Seeing you there, fondly looking at him," Seungcheol chuckles and Jeonghan can feel his chest tighten and his eyes sting.

He still remained silent, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't."

Jeonghan figures Seungcheol won't continue what he's saying so he asks, "You can't what?"

Seungcheol moves close to him, so close that he can feel his warm breathe touch his skin.

"I can't let go of someone I truly, madly and deeply loved."

Jeonghan is indeed shocked at the confession but can feel his heart shattering into pieces just with the word  _loved._

He feels a single tear escape his eyes and doesn't make any attempt at hiding it.

"You loved me?" Even he, himself, can't believe that those words came from him.

Seungcheol just adjusts his sitting position so he can hold Jeonghan's neck with his right hand.

"I did."

A shattered heart, a broken love.

Seungcheol kisses his forehead.

"I do."

Seungcheol kisses the tip of his nose.

"And I will."

Seungcheol finally places his soft lips on Jeonghan's.

This time, Jeonghan can't even stop his tears from falling down his face. But he feels coldness from one of the drops and that's when he realizes that it's lightly raining. But he can't even be bothered. After all, he doesn't dispise the rain that much anymore after what happened the other night.

Seungcheol looks into his eyes and speaks up again.

"Always."

With that, Seungcheol kisses him longer and it feels so overwhelming, it feels too good to be true. His heart is revived and his love had hopes, high hopes. It took Jeonghan a couple of seconds before reacting and kissing Seungcheol back. That was the greatest moment in his life and nothing can compare to what he feels right at that perfect moment.

He can't believe this is happening. He can't believe that finally, his heart is not alone in the cold anymore.

They pull back and he immediately embraced Seungcheol, holding him like his life depends on the man. He cried. He cried his feelings out.

Seungcheol just let him do what he wants, hugging him and feeling his warmth.

A few moments passed when Seungcheol asked, "So, you love me too?"

Jeonghan rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and in between sobs, he says, "I kissed you back. That's enough answer for you, idiot."

Seungcheol laughs and then replies, "But I want to hear it."

Jeonghan pulls back from the hug and wipes his tears away. He looks straight into Seungcheol's eyes. He smiles the brightest that he can and with all sincerity and love that he can give, he says, "I, Yoon Jeonghan, loves Choi Seungcheol with all of me."

Seungcheol pulls him again into a kiss and this time, Jeonghan poured out all the feelings he has for the man. He doesn't want this time to pass anymore. He wants time to stop right there and then, if only he can.

They stayed there, not bothered by the light rain, in each other's arms.

"Aren't you just drunk?" Jeonghan asks out of the blue.

Seungcheol laughs.

"I told you, Hannie, drunk words are sober thoughts."

With that, Jeonghan feels lighter than ever. He feels his heart flutter. This man is the love of his life and it's good to know that he holds the same title for Seungcheol.

For a while, Jeonghan lets himself endure these moments.

He lets himself fall even more.

Even just for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongcheol in going svt spin off ep 8!! and also the dream concert ahsldld.
> 
> i tried to input some of your requests of what might happen because it fits the flow of the story, anyway. i'm currently working on a new jeongcheol fic and i hope it'll also get the love and support that my first fic received! (: again, thank you so much!!


	7. The Rain Won't Stop

_Everything is in pastel colors. It's such a beautiful sight to see. Arranged flowers are everywhere, even the petals are scattered in a way that looks pleasing to the eyes. He sees familiar faces and some are just blurry ones he can't identify who. Wide smiles are seen from them. They all seem so happy. But Jeonghan doesn't know why._

_He doesn't even know what's happening and why he's there. He's in a fine gray suit with brushed up hair. And before he can even ask his sister beside him, what's going on, the sound of the huge door of the place opening made him look back at it. Everyone seems to be waiting for whatever's about to happen on that door._

_But Jeonghan can't see clearly. The light coming from the entrance is too bright for his eyes. And what confuses him is why is he the only one who's bothered by the beaming light, everyone's eyes are focused on it._

_He hears the piano and the violins start to play a very familiar tune. After a few seconds, a stunning woman walks down in an equally stunning wedding dress. The light coming from the outside compliments her look very well. She looks elegant, she looks beautiful and she looks familiar._

_The woman walks down the red carpet with scattered petals on it. And as she gets closer and closer, Jeonghan can feel his chest tighten. He can't seem to move. Once the woman paused walking just in front of him, he realized who it was._

_It's Nayoung._

_She gave him a smile that made Jeonghan's knees weak. He knows what's about to happen now. Before she continued walking, she gave another sickening smile and told him, "Watch."_

_Jeonghan can feel tears start to well up in his eyes. He wants to get out. He wants to walk away. He wants this to stop. But he can't._

_Nayoung reached the end of the path and to the altar. That's the only time that Jeonghan noticed a very familiar face that he had adored throughout his life. The man he had always loved since the beggining. The man he wants to spend his whole life with. And the man he can never call 'his'._

_Seungcheol won't even bother to look at him, not even in his direction. All that Jeonghan can see is a big smile that Seungcheol is giving Nayoung, the smile he had always wished was for him, the smile he had always fallen for. He really wants to leave right at that moment but his feet feels like they're cemented to the floor or something and above all that, he can't find the courage to move and ruin the ceremony._

_It's like time skipped and Jeonghan can now hear the priest asking the couple if they'd share each other's life and if they'll always stay by the other's side, for better or for worse, just like any wedding._

_Jeonghan can feel his heart shattering. He can't breathe. He can't move. He doesn't know what to do._

_"I do."_

_Nayoung smiled and answered without any hesitation. She looks so happy. The kind of happy that Jeonghan can't afford to be._

_Tears started to stream down his face. He tries to move his hand to wipe it away but just like his feet, his hands are not moving at all._

_The priest turns to Seungcheol and asks him the same question._

_There was a long pause._

_And with each passing second of silence, Jeonghan's tears keep coming and falling down from his eyes._

_He sees Seungcheol moving. He sees the man look back. Seungcheol is looking at him with an apologetic look. Jeonghan cries even more, he doesn't even know that Seungcheol knows he's there. Now, everyone's eyes are fixed on him since the groom is looking at him instead of answering the priest._

_Seungcheol opens his mouth but Jeonghan doesn't want to_   _hear_ _what he's about to say._

_"I'm very sorry, Hannie."_

"Jeonghan, wake up!"

It's the same voice but a lot louder and glazed with panic. Jeonghan immediately got up to a sitting position.

His breathing is a lot heavier than normal. His chest still feels tight. He's crying heavily. It's like all the sensations from his dream still sticks to him. It feels so real, so damn real. And maybe because it'll soon be real.

No words were spoken but Jeonghan can feel warmth envelope his body. Seungcheol is hugging him, trying to calm him down. He feels a kiss on his forehead and soon enough, he feels alright. He fell asleep once again in Seungcheol's arms.

And he hopes that he'll always be right there.

* * *

"Cheollie, do you actually think Jisoo will like that ugly scarf?"

Jeonghan's stressed. Very much stressed. They're going home in three days which means they're also a week away from Jisoo's birthday. And he didn't expect to run out of ideas for a gift after knowing that Jisoo already had the memory pillow he had always wanted to have. Now, they're out and about in a shopping center to find something for his best friend's birthday present. 

"It's not ugly, Hannie! These are his favorite colors!" Seungcheol defends himself but to no avail.

They went around once again, and that's when something caught Jeonghan's picky eyes. It's a huge shop of souvenirs and Seungcheol just sighs for who knows how many times already that day as he's being pulled inside by Jeonghan.

They went out of the souvenir shop with an expensive pair of shoes and a sweater, each of those has a mark of Paris on them. Jeonghan decided to pick the sweater and have it personalized on another store he saw on the way with Jisoo's initials and birth year, as he told Seungcheol which is a bit weird for him to explain since Seungcheol didn't even ask what it's for.

"Can we eat now?" Seungcheol whines and Jeonghan rolls his eyes at him.

"Alright. We can eat now. But you're treating me!" Jeonghan says with a silly grin.

"That's more than okay for me!"

They decide to eat at a restaurant with a crowd that's just in a moderate number of people. It's holiday seasons and everyone's busy shopping gifts that's why it's hard to find a place with a small crowd but with their lunch being this late, due to Jeonghan's exploration of the place for Jisoo's present, they managed to reach this restaurant at the right time. They sat at the very far end of the place where the air is a bit warmer. It's what they need.

As they wait for the food, Jeonghan looks outside the window, mind wandering somewhere else.

"Hannie, are you alright?" Seungcheol cautiously asks. Jeonghan can see the worry in his eyes.

He lets out a deep sigh before answering, "Just worried."

"Of what?"

"Of what might happen next..."

Silence. Nobody dared to speak after that. Jeonghan didn't continue what he's about to say because he know it'll only feel more real if he will say it. And he knows that Seungcheol already got what he's trying to say.

"This morning... what happened? Are you alright? You were frantically screaming 'no' and you almost pushed me out of the bed," Seungcheol who's seated in front of him comes closer, leaning on the table that separates the two of them.

Jeonghan debates within himself if he should tell the man about his dream. But if he wants Seungcheol to stay, he needs to be honest with him.

"I had a dream. It was a beautiful dream."

Seungcheol frowns at what Jeonghan said. It confuses him because if it's a beautiful dream, why would Jeonghan react that way?

Jeonghan continues, "Wherever I look, it pleases my eyes," He can feel tears in his eyes, ready to fall down once he breaks down, "And Cheol, you were there. And in my eyes, you're the most beautiful among all the flowers and decorations."

He smiles as if reminiscing a distant yet beloved memory, "But you're saying sorry. Because Seungcheol, I am not meant for you. And you knew that, you perfectly knew that. Explains why you're still marrying her in my dreams."

Jeonghan sees different emotions pass by Seungcheol's face but one thing stays on it, it's sadness. Jeonghan can feel tears streaming down his face but he still tries to smile. It's the least he can do to try to be alright.

Seungcheol's hands reaches out and grabs his hands. He caresses it before kissing them and says, "Hannie, it's just a dream," Seungcheol wipes his tears for him, "Don't cry."

"But it felt so real and you-" Jeonghan sobbed and then continues, "You were leaving me. And in reality, I know you will," At this point, Jeonghan still tries to smile.

Seungcheol smiles at him, trying to reassure him that everything's going to be alright.

"This Christmas eve. We're going to tell them."

Jeonghan stopped crying, his heart skipped a beat as well, "What do you mean?"

Seungcheol takes a deep sigh, "We're telling them about us. And I'll cancel the wedding."

"But what about your dad? What about Nayoung?"

"We'll figure it out when it happens. I'll fight for you, we'll go through it together."

With those words, Jeonghan felt half relieved. And he wishes that by the day Christmas arrives, he'll be fully relieved.

He held tight to those words. So tight.

* * *

The duo decided to visit the Eiffel tower once more. To enjoy it with just the two of them. There were only a few tourists in it when they arrived.

"It's raining over there, can you see that?" Seungcheol points at the farthest place possible for his eyes to see, "I think those rain clouds are nearing us."

Jeonghan just stared at him, taking in the most beautiful view in his eyes that is Choi Seungcheol in front of him. He didn't hear what Seungcheol said so he asks, "What?"

"You're not paying attention to me, Yoon," Seungcheol shakes his head.

"I am. My attention is all yours, Choi," Jeonghan laughs as he acts with his hands stretched out as if giving Seungcheol his 'attention'.

"What were you thinking of?"

Jeonghan smiles and tears his gaze from him to look at the city in front of him, "I just can't believe this is real."

Seungcheol mirrors his position and replies, "What? Paris?"

"No, you."

Seungcheol laughs with his gums showing and it takes Jeonghan a lot of self-control to not kiss him.

"Me? We've been together for almost twenty years and you still can't believe I'm real?" Jeonghan joins him in laughing. And Jeonghan can't help but think, how did he survive living before this? Before knowing that Seungcheol loves him too?

"No. I just..." Jeonghan looks at him, "I just can't believe you love me too."

With that, Seungcheol kissed him. It's a light peck but it still drives Jeonghan crazy. He's captivated by those soft lips and he wants to kiss those for the rest of his time. Well, it has always been a dream but the difference now is that now, he can.

"This is real, Hannie," Seungcheol softly smiles at him.

"Goodness gracious, Choi! There are people! We're in public, you idiot!"

" _Your_ idiot."

Jeonghan laughs at him. This is what he wanted all his life and now it's here. It's already here in front of him. It's too good to be true. It's too much but who is he to complain?

He's happy, they're both happy. 

And that's all that matters.

* * *

"Love, can you please hand me the spatula?"

Jeonghan stands up to give Seungcheol the spatula. The older's currently cooking their dinner while Jeonghan's on the table, in the midst of daydreaming about how domestic this feels.

He hands him the spatula and proceeds on backhugging Seungcheol.

"Hannie, I'm supposed to be the clingy one," Seungcheol chuckles and Jeonghan can feel the vibrations on the man's back. He holds him tighter and leans his head on the man's shoulder blades.

"Hannie? Threw that out of the window earlier. It's 'love' for you now," Jeonghan softly says as he feels Seungcheol's warmth. And it feels so good, "And I'm clingy too, love."

Seungcheol laughs again and as he moves to put the dish on the plate, he says, "Alright. Love, I know you're hungry. Can you let me go now so we can eat?"

"Can't I just stay like this just for a little longer?"

The older finally faces him as he puts on a pout, "Love, we need to eat."

"Okay."

They start eating while chatting and conversing about anything and everything. Topic? Nothing in particular. But when their laughs subside after Jeonghan's horrible joke, Seungcheol suddenly turned quiet. After swallowing his food, he speaks up, "To be honest, I thought we'd be awkward or something after that night."

Jeonghan perks up upon hearing those words and replies while shouting, "Well, guess fucking what?!"

Once again, their laughs echoed throughout the dining room. And just when Jeonghan calms down, he looks at Seungcheol again, "But really, I've thought of it too."

Seungcheol smiles fondly at him, "Maybe..." He trails off and Jeonghan can see that Seungcheol is thinking of the right words to say, "Maybe we've always been in love, maybe we have always felt it, knew it. And maybe we just needed to say it."

Jeonghan shakes his head, afraid that this might be his future, a too cheesy man that he loves so much.

"You're really something, aren't you?"

"I'm someone, Jeonghan. Not something!"

"Hello, someone."

"That's such an old joke!"

"But you love it."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"But I love you more."

The dinner went like that. Laughters, cheesiness, countless confessions of their love, and many more. But Jeonghan's favorite part of it is the end of dinner. Now, he can cuddle with Seungcheol.

_Fucking finally._

They're currently on the couch, with Jeonghan's whole body draped over Seungcheol's. He doesn't feel one bit of discomfort, even with the limited space they have. It's cold anyway. It's raining outside and for the third time already, he thanks the rain once again because now he has an excuse to wrap Seungcheol as if he's his blanket and it's to feel warm.

"Hey, are you ready for tomorrow?" Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol with a smile.

Seungcheol mirrors his smile and says, "I am, as long as I'm with you, love."

Jeonghan felt light once again. The endearment and the reassurance making him feel alive or more like, making him want to live. Live for this moment, this moment with Seungcheol.

* * *

They are now heading to where their parents are staying at. They are dressed with sweaters and holding their gifts for each member of the family.

"You look nervous, love," Jeonghan comments when he sees Seungcheol's face.

The brunet smiles at him and holds his hand, "You'll stay by my side, right?"

Jeonghan nods immediately. He wants Seungcheol to know that he'll always be right there beside him just for him.

"That is why you have nothing to worry about. We'll tell them during the dinner, we'll take it slow," Jeonghan squeezes Seungcheol's hand, trying to pass the positivity that he's currently holding onto, "There," He pats their intertwined fingers and says, "Whenever you need support or something, whenever you feel nervous or what, just hold my hand."

Seungcheol beams a smile and Jeonghan feels his heart skip a beat.

"I will."

The deal was sealed with a slow and passionate kiss. Good thing is that their driver can't see with the front seats being separated with something black from the back seat.

They arrived at the place and Jeonghan's first instinct to do after greeting their parents is to run to his sister.

"How do you feel? Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"Hello to you too, Hannie," His sister laughs at him, "And I feel perfectly fine. I hope you are too, you shouldn't worry too much about me."

"Hope you still enjoyed your vacation," Jeonghan gave her a sweet smile as she answered, "I did, Hannie."

The two families gathered around the table and started chatting about their trips in the place while waiting for the remaining food to be cooked.

Seungcheol is sitting beside Jeonghan and after just a few minutes, the blond feels Seungcheol's hand searching for his under the table. He reached out and the moment Seungcheol held his hand, it was gently squeezed. It's almost time. Just a few more minutes of waiting.

They ate happily, enjoying the fine dinner. It's when they're almost finished eating and Seungcheol searches for his hand again and his grip went tight that Jeonghan felt nervous. He prepares himself for what he's about to hear and see.

But a sudden buzz from the doorbell postponed their announcement. Seungcheol's mom immediately went to the door and she seemed to let someone in, based on what Jeonghan can hear.

"Surprise!"

The grip on his hands went impossibly tight. All of them were smiling except for Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

The newly-arrived visitor went straight to Seungcheol and that's when the hold on his hand loosens. Seungcheol lets go of his hand while standing up.

"Missed me?" Nayoung asked Seungcheol with an excited look and Seungcheol can't find the right words to say. Nayoung hugs him and says, "Because I did, so much."

Jeonghan can't look at them. He can't find the courage to see them together again. Because fuck, he did not expect this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

They continued the night but Seungcheol is now beside Nayoung all the way. She managed to fly to Pairs after insisting the idea to her parents. Jeonghan tries his hardest to fake his emotions but Seungcheol can absolutely see right through him.

When it's time to open the gifts, Nayoung brings her gift to Seungcheol. He opens it and sees a set of neckties. He thanked her and Nayoung hugged him again. And that's Jeonghan's cue to look away, again.

He quietly stepped out to the balcony with his gift for Seungcheol.

He looks into the night sky and wishes for the rain to fall. The sky granted his wish as few tiny drops of rain start to fall on his clothes. He smiles but it won't reach his eyes, no matter how hard he tries. Jeonghan feels so weak. He feels so broken.

He forces himself to take in the fact that no matter how hard he try, Seungcheol just isn't for him. Never was his and never will be.

The door to the balcony suddenly swings open and he doesn't have to look back to know who it was.

"I'm sorry, Hannie. We can tell them some other time."

He feels Seungcheol's arms start to hug him but he immediately got away which confused Seungcheol.

His tears are streaming down now. And as he wipes it, he says, "That's not happening."

"What do you mean?"

Jeonghan sobs, "We are not ruining everything. We are not telling them. You're marrying her."

Seungcheol is lost. He doesn't understand. They just confessed a few days ago and now they're already like this?

"What are you talking about?"

Jeonghan looks up to the sky, trying to gain the courage to say what he wants to say, "I can just move on and you'll just continue your life with her. It's that simple. This never happened. We'll act like this never happened."

Seungcheol feels mad, "You'll move on? But how about me? Jeonghan, I've loved you ever since we were teens! How can you say you're the only one to move on? I will not let this happen! We're telling them, right fucking now."

Seungcheol's voice is firm. He starts to drag Jeonghan back inside but Jeonghan pushed him.

"And I've loved you ever since I can remember!" At this point, Jeonghan is already crying hard, "I'm broken, Seungcheol. I broke myself. Don't expect me to just magically feel fine just because you told me you love me back! Because I am not," Jeonghan takes a deep breath before continuing, "I thought I can pretend I'm fine with this but fuck, it's so hard. This isn't right, Seungcheol!"

"Jeonghan, you're unfair."

"Unfair? Who? Me?" He points to himself and then laughs sarcastically, "All these years, I considered everything, that's why I didn't admit that I love my best friend. I chose to stay quiet because you're happy in the way that we are and I don't want to ruin it. I chose to stay quiet when your engagement was announced because it felt wrong for me to suddenly barge in. And now I'm unfair?"

Seungcheol looks like he's crying too but Jeonghan can't really tell if it's just the rain or those are tears running down his face.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm unfair. You have no right to tell me I'm unfair when the only person I've been unfair with is myself!" He points at Seungcheol with anger. He feels so mad about everything, he feels tired about all these.

A few moments passed by before the door opened again and Nayoung comes out.

"Oh gosh, you two are going to get sick!" She immediately ran towards Seungcheol who didn't even move.

Jeonghan thanks the rain for covering up his tears. He moves closer to the couple and hands Seungcheol the gift.

He quietly walks away and inside. Jeonghan told his parents that he doesn't feel well and that he wants to go back to the house they're staying at. And even after all the refusing that his parents gave, he still managed to get out of there and arrive at the house, all alone.

While on the other hand, Seungcheol stays there and after preparing to sleep even though he knows it's impossible, he opens the gift. It was the sweater that Jeonghan told him he bought for Jisoo. It's actually for him, explains why Jeonghan didn't let him have a look at it. He looks at the customized design where an angel holds a huge umbrella and above it, itsays:

**I'll always protect you from the rain.**

**Even though, I hate it.**

**-Your Angel.**

* * *

Walking to his room, Jeonghan runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks of the events of the past few days.

He reached his room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Everything went by so fast. It's like one minute, they're fine and the next, they're absolutely not. They didn't even get to be a real couple. If they weren't best friends and didn't know much about the other, they might seem like just a simple fling.

His tears are threatening to fall again. He feels pain torturing his poor heart. It doesn't make sense. It was all doing good. Why did it have to end so quick? Is Jeonghan really that bad at luck?

As tears stream down his face, he remembers what Seungcheol told him yesterday.

Maybe they've always been in love. Maybe they've always felt and knew it. Maybe they just needed to say it. And maybe this is already their breaking point, also the time that they get to know each other's feelings.

He just let his tears fall down his face as he looks up at the ceiling, trying to remember a certain man smiling.

He feels his world crumble. His hopes are shattered.

But who's there to blame? It's only himself that he blames for this.

Because once again, he didn't choose his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please stream don't wanna cry on youtube! let's get that 100M mark! please stream call call call, too!
> 
> anyway, i hope you stick with me until the last chapters!! thank you for reading and you're free to comment so let me know what you think! mwa


	8. Opening the Floodgates

"Hannie, are you broken?"

The man being called out snapped out of his train of thoughts. Jeonghan was confused for a moment about what he's being asked. He even wondered if his sister knew what happened. But then the next words that came out of her mouth made Jeonghan a bit relieved.

"You've been so out of it ever since you arrived here!"

They are currently at the airport, waiting for Seungcheol and Nayoung to arrive as well. And it's true, ever since Jeonghan arrived at the airport, he's been thinking deeply on how can he possibly survive the flight without breaking down. He hopes that maybe silence will be the key.

"I'm still not feeling well," Jeonghan smiles at his sister to try to convince her that he'll be fine.

After about an hour, the couple arrives and Jeonghan doesn't know where to look. But once Nayoung smiled at him, he figured he can't act rude in front of her since she did no wrong so he smiled back. And without looking into Seungcheol's eyes, he just nodded his head as a greeting.

They headed to the plane they'll be taking and Jeonghan chose to be at the farthest section of it to be isolated and be safe from all the confrontations that Seungcheol might throw at him. He managed to convince his mom that it's only because he's feeling a bit sick, nothing serious and nothing to worry so much about.

Everyone noticed how the two best friends are acting up. Especially Jeonghan's sister and Nayoung. They are definitely not like this. They are the clingy, teasing and talkative type of friends. Never the silent type who can't even look at each other's eyes.

Jeonghan's sister didn't try to bring it up, she noticed that Jeonghan is having none of it so why bother pushing him to telling what is it?

While on the other hand, Nayoung didn't get that message.

Jeonghan was just dozing off to sleep after a few hours of surfing the internet when someone entered the room. He quickly got up to a normal sitting position and was met with a sight of someone he didn't really expect to see there.

"Nayoung?"

Nayoung sits in front of him and smiles.

"Just came in to check on you," She smiles again and Jeonghan can feel uneasiness inside him.

"I feel better, don't mind me."

"I told you, the rain will get you sick. Even Seungcheol got it."

_Seungcheol's sick?_

Jeonghan just shrugged and kept his worries aside. It's not even his job to worry for Seungcheol when he's got Nayoung around already.

Nayoung continues talking, though, "Last night, right after you left the place, Seungcheol went straight to his bedroom," She smiles before starting to speak again, "And then yours and Seungcheol's mom got the opportunity to talk to me."

Jeonghan thinks of all the possible things their moms must have told Nayoung and every single embarrassing events in his life with Seungcheol came rushing in his mind. Oh, no.

"They even showed me some photos from the past and yeah, they are right, you two look cute together," Nayoung is shaking her head but a smile is still visible on her lips. Jeonghan seems confused as to what Nayoung is trying to tell him but he just stayed quiet to hear her out, "And then they asked me something I don't think I can do. But I said yes, though, I'm not sure if I'll do it right."

Jeonghan moves closer, he's now interested into it, "What did they ask you to do? I swear to the gods above, if it's something stupid, I'm really sorry. They-"

"Don't worry, it's not stupid," Nayoung said while laughing lightly," They just asked me if you two can still hang out like that even when we get married."

The mention of the word 'married' made Jeonghan's heart skip a beat. It still hurts. And it hurts more for it to be slapped on your face by none other than the girl that will marry the man he loves the most.

He turned quiet and Nayoung took that as an opportunity to speak up again, "Jeonghan, I don't think I can do that."

"You don't have to. We don't have to."

"But the two of you will always want to," Nayoung looks sincere about her words and Jeonghan highly suspects that she knows something already.

"What do you mean?" Jeonghan's voice broke at the last words. He doesn't think he's ready for what he's about to hear.

Nayoung puts her hand on Jeonghan's hand that is placed on his lap and says, "Jeonghan, I'm not that stupid to not see the way you two look at each other. I'm not stupid to not notice how one of you takes care of the other. And I'm not stupid enough to marry someone I love but doesn't love me back."

Jeonghan doesn't know how to function. He doesn't know what to think, what to feel and what to say. And above all that, he feels like suffocating. It's like the plane is suddenly so small and there's no more room for his overflowing emotions right at that exact moment. 

"What I mean by I don't think I can do it is that, I don't think I can ruin your relationship with Seungcheol. Because me marrying him leads to that. You two are good men. And I know how hard Seungcheol tries to fit in to this arrangement. But Jeonghan, I can't live my whole life like this and I think neither the two of you can take it as well. At the same time, I can't do anything about it."

Nayoung's tears started to fall down her pretty face as she removes her hand from her hold on Jeonghan to try to wipe it. While Jeonghan on the other hand is at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," Nayoung laughs through her tears that seemed endless, "You're not feeling well and then I came just to make it worse, I'm really sorry."

Jeonghan just shook his head and hugged her. He knows that she doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve being caught in the middle of all these. She deserves better and Jeonghan wishes that she'll soon get it.

"I'm sorry, Nayoung," Jeonghan whispered to her ears, "Stop crying, it was never your fault. And no one's mad at you."

The girl hugged him back, still crying.

After a few minutes, Nayoung calmed down but Jeonghan's thoughts are still in the midst of chaos. Nayoung left with a smile and some words of gratitude but Jeonghan still can't believe what happened and what Nayoung just told him.

He was left there, trying to pick up the pieces of his heart but the truth is, each time he touches a piece, it gets more broken. 

He fell asleep and soon enough, they're already landing in Korea. Jeonghan feels tired even with the amount of sleep he got but he immediately went to his sister's side to help her go out of the plane.

Jeonghan did his best not to show his frustrations as all of them head to each of their destinations, very much tired from the flight.

Seungcheol and Nayoung are glued to each other but Jeonghan didn't really mind. He's much more affected by the thoughts inside his head. Seungcheol stole glances from him and he knows it, just not bringing it up in front of their family.

He told his parents he's going straight to his flat even though he's not sure if his feet can take him there. He said his thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Choi and to the couple but his eyes went looking straight to the ground when it's Seungcheol he's currently saying good bye to.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

His sister smiles at him then eyes him with worry and says, "Hannie, I think I should be the one asking you that."

"I'll be fine."

He got into a cab since his car is at home. And when the driver asked him where they are heading to, he gave an address that's nowhere near his condominium unit.

"Jisoo, I can't do this."

He broke down right there once Jisoo's face showed up after the door opened. They are still on Jisoo's doorstep when Jeonghan cried and felt his knees getting weak. They are still on Jisoo's doorstep when he almost fell and thankfully, Jisoo was there to catch him.

He told Jisoo everything that happened. He opened up and told him about all the frustrations that he feels. How it's so unfair and how it's so confusing to love Seungcheol.

"Nayoung... s-she told me t-that she can't marry S-Seungcheol," Jeonghan's sobs broke Jisoo's heart and that's why he shushed him.

"Han, don't be so hard on yourself. No one's at fault for this."

"But it's my fault for loving him. Now, I'll be ruining everything. I've made a huge mess!"

"Seungcheol is with you. Always have been, never left your side, Han."

Jeonghan embraces him and whispers, "And you never did as well."

He stayed the night at Jisoo's place and he felt safe and sound. Jeonghan can feel the comfort that Jisoo is trying to give and somehow, it's working.

The next morning, he was woken up by the smell of something cooking but... it's burning.

"Sorry, Hansol did the cooking when we were still sharing this place."

Jisoo flashed him an apologetic smile and within those words, Jeonghan felt the pain that Jisoo feels with the absence of his lover.

"So, how do you feel?"

Jeonghan looked up at his friend and answered, "Like shit. But better than yesterday."

Jisoo laughs at him and then says, "You know, I've got an advice for you. Why not go open the floodgates?"

"What do you mean?" Jeonghan taps on the table as he anticipated for what Jisoo is about to say.

"I mean, let it happen. You know what will make you happy, go for it."

Jeonghan thought of it hard until noon. He already got back to his flat and is already starting to unpack his stuff when he sees the purple hoodie that Seungcheol gave him. It brought out the memories that Seungcheol holds. Perhaps, every memory he had with Seungcheol is lovely but the loveliest of them all are the ones built in Paris under the pouring rain.

He remembers how Seungcheol kissed him, how it feels to be in Seungcheol's arms. He remembers the beautiful smiles and the laughs directed to him and only him. He remembers the love he felt that Seungcheol gave him. And he cherishes it because for the first time in his life, he felt the love he had always longed for.

He misses it.

He misses Seungcheol.

And if Seungcheol is ready to fight for him, so is he.

"I'm about to do something stupid."

* * *

Jeonghan knocks on the familiar wooden door. It took about a minute before it finally opened.

"Jeonghan? Why are you here?"

Instead of answering, he hugged his mom tight, so tight.

They head inside to have dinner and Jeonghan can feel nervousness rising up inside him. He volunteered to wash the dishes after they finished eating. It's his only preparation time for what he's about to do and what's about to happen. While doing the dishes, he had second thoughts about it. This idea of his is so out of the blue and too sudden for a thing like this. But once he's done doing the dishes, he sighs and starts walking to the living room.

He was welcomed in the living room area with the sight of his family laughing at some show on the television. He takes a very deep breath and then settles down on the space beside his mom.

Jeonghan hugs her again tightly. It's like he's back to being five years old and he did something bad, trying to be sweet to his mom to save him from the scolding he'd get eventually. But his not a kid anymore. That's the only difference.

"Jeonghan, is there something wrong?" She cups the blond's face and looks at him, checking him if he's sick or something.

As he looks into her eyes longer, the more emotions are piling up. And before he knew it, tears are streaming down his face already.

"Jeonghan? Why? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

All eyes are now focused on him as he continues to cry with his mom holding him. The three people around him are alarmed about his sudden outburst, not knowing what to do, not knowing what happened.

The blond pulls back from the hug of his mother. He grips onto his thighs as he softly and shakily says, "I have something to say..."

"What is it? What happened?"

Jeonghan grips on his thighs tighter, trying to hold onto as if he's get the strength from it to say what he wants to say.

"Nothing happened. I'm just..."

Jeonghan feels really anxious about this.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I've been hiding this for years now. And now, I just want to tell you the truth."

He takes another deep breath and loosens his hold on his own thighs.

"I like men."

He closes his eyes, preparing for what reaction he's about to get. After a few moments, silence is still reigning over the room and he feels anxious. But then he feels his mom embracing him.

"We accept who you are, Jeonghan," She whispered softly to his ears. And Jeonghan felt those words being buried deep inside his chest. That's all he needed to hear.

His tears seemed unstoppable as he cries even more, releasing everything that he felt all these years about the sensitive topic. Jeonghan opens his eyes and he sees his father smiling at him.

"Did you actually think we would be mad?" His father joins the hug and Jeonghan feels so loved. Because finally, he's true to his family. And they love him even more for that.

He did not need to see his sister's face to know that she supports him too. She have always been Jeonghan's number one fan, anyway.

"It would be great if you let me join," His sister blurts out while pointing at her casts. They laughed as they move towards her, including her to the hug.

"Thank you."

That night, Jeonghan knew what he needs to do next. It's all or nothing. And he'd rather risk everything than do nothing.

But not now, he still needs to figure things out.

* * *

It's almost the end of the year and Jeonghan can really feel it. Literally. The cold never fails to crawl on his skin every single passing moment.

He was informed just the day before Jisoo's birthday that the man will be visiting his family's vacation house in Korea for his birthday. Meaning, the celebration with his friends will be held the same day as New Year's eve.

Jeonghan spends the remaining two days of the year binge watching dramas while wrapped in thick blankets. Hot chocolate on one hand, pizza on the other. All worries and pain aside, he managed to pull through without shedding even a single tear. He's been outdated about his social media accounts so he opens them after finishing a good tragic drama. (Yes, tragic because his life relates to it.)

It's when he was scrolling through instagram that he saw a picture that made him feel something. Uneasiness or longing, he doesn't really know which exactly is it.

It's him. He saw himself, staring into the view of the city of Paris. It's a candid photo. The person who posted it is none other than the great Choi Seungcheol in his private account that only Jeonghan and a few close friends follow, with the caption:

_**"12.23 Take me back. Not to Paris but to your arms."** _

It was posted just two days ago.

Jeonghan can feel everything again. He wanted to talk to him, text him, call him. But he doesn't want to. Because if he wants to fix everything with Seungcheol, he wants it to happen face to face with the man.

He did not cry. He did not let his emotions be in control.

The day of the party came and Jeonghan went to Jisoo's flat early to help him arrange and prepare everything. But upon arriving to the apartment complex, he met Hansol.

The two greeted each other with a smile. After all, Hansol is his friend too. And he didn't really meant to hurt Jisoo. If he's here to make up with Jisoo, then Jeonghan would even take him there because he knows how happy Jisoo is in Hansol's arms. They went up the stairs, taking their time while talking.

"Jisoo called me the other day and it seems like things between you and him are doing great again?" Jeonghan smiles at him.

Hansol scratches the back of his head as he answers, "Well, yeah. We talked it out."

Jeonghan continues to walk but after three steps, he noticed that Hansol isn't moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... I wish you and Seungcheol does too."

He gulped. He did not expect to hear those words from Hansol. Jeonghan smiles and asks, "What do you mean?"

Hansol's face is serious when he answers, "It's not my place to say that, I know. But you two really need to man up and have the talk."

Jeonghan laughs and says, "It's alright. And don't worry about us, we'll get there eventually."

The duo continues walking and that's when Jeonghan realizes something. He whipped his head back to Hansol and asked, "Did Seungcheol tell you to tell me that?"

Hansol just stupidly smiles at him, "You think too much, Han. He did not. I just saw how miserable he is."

Jeonghan nods his head as he says, "Oh, alright."

Seungcheol's miserable? Jeonghan's thoughts went chaotic again. All throughout the day, he can't stop thinking of how Seungcheol is doing. He remembered that the man was sick when they got home from Paris. And that made him even more worried. What if Seungcheol got worse? Jeonghan doesn't really want to imagine Seungcheol in pain. He can't even look at that sight. It breaks him.

"Jisoo, is Seungcheol coming?" Jeonghan suddenly asks while the three of them are having rest after moving some furnitures to have more space in the apartment and also to avoid breaking some of it.

The man being asked answers, "He should! Why wouldn't he come? And besides, I remember him saying he'd come."

It's like a wash of relief came to Jeonghan. If Seungcheol said he's coming, then that means he's alright.

The night came and so did their friends. One by one, they greeted Jisoo with a smile and the party started just when the clock hit seven. There's loud music, drinks, food and everything. Everyone's having fun and Jeonghan can see that Jisoo is happy too. Even happier when with Hansol.

As time went by, Jeonghan can feel a bit uneasy. He can't see the man he's been waiting for the whole night. He even went to the extent of standing by the side of the hall where he sees everyone that comes in. But still, Seungcheol's nowhere to be found. He eventually grew tired and went to Jisoo's side to give him his gift.

He enters the kitchen and expects to see Seungcheol there, maybe he just missed Seungcheol's entrance. But again, he's nowhere to be seen here. All that he sees is Jisoo drinking with Hansol and some of their closest friends. He was greeted with slur words as he moves closer to the group. They all seem so drunk. While Jeonghan is still very much sober. Didn't feel like drinking tonight, anyway.

He sits beside Jisoo and says as he hands the gift, "Happy birthday, Jisoo! Hope you had fun tonight!"

Jisoo smiles at him, accepting the gift. But then his smile immediately fades when he remembered something.

"Hey, Jeonghan! If you see Seungcheol, tell him I hate him for ditching on me on my party!"

Jeonghan is suddenly so attentive to what Jisoo is saying, "What? Why? Isn't he coming?"

The drunk Jisoo beside him scoffs, "Seungcheol? Nah. He called me and said he doesn't feel so well right now," Jisoo hiccups, "I hope he feels better soon or sooner or soonest!" He raises his hand and then laughs.

Jeonghan can only face palm himself, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jisoo looks at him with judgy eyes, "Why would I?"

The blond groans and just decides to take this on his own and says, "Jisoo, I need to go now. I promise you, I'll get back on you tomorrow!"

He immediately went out after Jisoo just smiled at him and nodded. Jeonghan went straight to Seungcheol's flat and can feel worry eat him up. Seungcheol was never one to just ditch an event just because he's sick. Jeonghan knows that. The man is never one to reason out that he's not feeling well. And that made Jeonghan worry just how bad Seungcheol feels right now. Must be really bad.

Once he arrived at the doorstep, he immediately pressed the doorbell. He hears a series of footsteps nearing the door, making him feel nervous. And just before the door opens, Jeonghan asks himself, how is he supposed to act? What's he supposed to say?

_Well, shit._

The door opens and he's already so tensed. He shuts his eyes closed for a moment, takes a deep breath, prepares himself and yet when he sees Seungcheol wearing the sweater he gifted to him, he feels much more tensed.

He speaks fast and in an awkward way, "Are you alright? How do you feel? Are you still sick? Do you need anything?"

And yes, Jeonghan's eyes are big while he's checking Seungcheol for any signs of sickness.

Seungcheol on the other hand is flustered at the sudden questions thrown at him. He answers, "I- uh- I'm fine, I guess."

Jeonghan looks into Seungcheol's eyes for a brief moment and then exhales as if he's been holding in too much air already.

"That's g-good," Jeonghan's eyes can not stay in one place but never landed on the man in front of him, "I'll- uh- go now."

He starts to turn away, leaving a still flustered Seungcheol but with a heavy feeling inside him. Each step he took makes it even harder for the next one.

No, Jeonghan can't do this.

All of a sudden, he's back again at Seungcheol's doorstep, holding Seungcheol's shoulders with both his hands.

With all the might and courage he can get, he kissed Seungcheol, slowly and passionately.

He pulled back and even he, himself was shocked at what he just did. Jeonghan's lips turned into a thin line and then he says, "Self-control. Yes, I think I really need that nowadays."

Seungcheol smiles fondly at him before laughing. He was wrapped in a hug as Seungcheol says, "I missed you."

"I always did," Jeonghan replies, "All my life."

Seungcheol then looks at him and says, "Sorry for making you worry."

Jeonghan fixes some fringes on the older's forehead as he says, "Sorry for giving up on you."

Once again, he feels warmth envelope him as Seungcheol hugs him tightly, afraid to let go of Jeonghan again.

Jeonghan lays his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and feels so relaxed. Maybe this is where he really belongs and maybe he'd do everything just to feel this way for the rest of his life.

"Why didn't you go to Jisoo's party?" Jeonghan asks as he can very much see and feel that Seungcheol is fine now.

"I knew you were coming, of course. And I thought I'd give you space and not make you feel uneasy. I wanted you to have fun," Seungcheol hugs him even tighter.

Jeonghan pulls back from the hug and looks at Seungcheol with disbelief, "But you made me worried sick."

Seungcheol just kissed his forehead as a reply.

They spent the night inside Seungcheol's flat and celebrated the new year in each other's arms. The clock hits twelve and that's the same time they shared their first New Year's kiss.

"Happy New Year, Yoon."

"Happy New Year, Choi."

Jeonghan feels so happy and relieved but then a sudden thought comes into his mind. He removes his hands on Seungcheol's waist and asks, "What are we going to do? I mean, the wedding and everything?"

Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan closer to a chaste kiss.

"We'll figure it out."

That's how Jeonghan finds himself in Seungcheol's bed at three in the morning, cuddling with the man he loves and trusting him with all that he can. Because this is not just anybody out there, it's Seungcheol. His Seungcheol.

And he'll do anything for everything to stay just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this update. this took long bcs it got deleted and i had to rewrite it. anyway, you're free to comment and i'd love it if you leave one! xoxo
> 
> 180602: i am currently busy and at the same time, not feeling well so the last chapter will be posted next week. thank you (:


	9. The Rain Will Always Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turned out to look like an epilogue but trust me, it's not. just kinda. sorry for the typos and errors! gonna edit this when i have the time.
> 
> this is it. this is the end. i teared up while writing this.

In life, a person only has two choices when it comes to pain.

It's either you let others put you down and break you or you'll be the one to break yourself and take all the blame later on. The only difference is just who you will choose to ruin you. Because no matter what you choose, you will always end up hurt and broken.

And Jeonghan? He chose the latter. He chose to take it upon his hands to break himself. Because at least, he has an idea of what is about to happen. At least, he didn't make anyone the 'bad guy'. And at least, the pain he's going to be enduring won't be a bother to anyone else but him.

It was just a tiny pang of pain at the start. So he just went silent about it, never shouted for help, never asked for a remedy. But little did he know that it will grow to the point that it can eat him alive. It grew to turn out bigger than his fear, his fear to love. His fear to admit that he loves someone. He never expected everything to turn out like this.

But the announcement of Seungcheol and Nayoung's engagement fueled the pain to grow even more. It sticked to him like a disease he badly wants to get rid of. A disease that nobody can cure but he, himself. If only he asked for help since the first night he felt the pain and the rain drowning him, maybe, just maybe, he could've been saved.

Everyone has a breaking point and a turning point. And for Jeonghan, it happened consecutively. He was broken for months and have already accepted his fate. But he was never really prepared to face it. For months, he endured it and let the idea of everlasting pain sink into him. 

That's when the Paris trip came and changed it all. This was the turning point of everything.

Just for this trip, he let himself drown even more. This might be the last time so he took it and made sure that he'll make it the best memory he'll have and treasure with the man he loves the most. For once, he forgot about the pain he brought to himself. He didn't mind the voices in his head telling him to stop. Because all his life, he wanted to have this, he needed it.

And under the pouring rain, with Seungcheol holding him, he finally claimed it, had it. Under the crying night sky of Paris, they confessed their undying love for each other and it felt nothing like the movies, because it's way better to feel it yourself. Seungcheol made Jeonghan his'. And Jeonghan made Seungcheol his'.

That night, the rain didn't feel as bad as he thought through the years. That night, the rain guided him, watched them as they fixed each other's broken hearts. That night, he loved the rain.

But all good things eventually come to an end. Especially when it feels too good to be true.

Jeonghan felt the happiness he once just wished for. And he's thankful that he brings that happiness to Seungcheol too. However, he knows it's not exactly right to just jump into a relationship like that. They've been friends all these years and this should be a new territory that they'll be stepping in. Above all that, it isn't right because Seungcheol is meant for someone else. And that someone else can give Seungcheol what Jeonghan can't.

So he did what he thought was the right thing to do, to let go of Seungcheol.

Keeping in mind all their memories, he thought he can go on and just pretend that everything's fine when it's really not. 

And yet, after knowing what Seungcheol is going through, he decided to go back to him. To just forget about the world and go straight back to Seungcheol's arms, where he feels safe and secured.

As he looks at Seungcheol's sleeping figure beside him, he thinks of the past month. The month when it all went down, the month when they built themselves again. It has been a month and yet it still feels like everything just happened the day before. When they were still in Paris, with the rain accompanying them and witnessing their love for each other.

A single tear falls down his cheeks as he thinks of what happened just the other day.

It was the night that the two of them carefully prepared for. The night they will have a dinner with Seungcheol's parents. The night they decided to tell his parents about them. The night that Seungcheol decided to cancel off the wedding.

 _Nervous_ is _an understatement. Jeonghan can feel his whole body trembling while they're on their way to the huge mansion._

_"Love, you're shaking," Seungcheol laughs as he reaches for Jeonghan's hand while driving._

_"Why are you laughing? Aren't you nervous?" Jeonghan takes a deep sigh and turns his gaze to the car window. He's really nervous about the outcome of what will happen tonight._

_Seungcheol squeezes his hand as a form of comfort and says, "Am not. Whatever might happen, there will always be you by my side so what's there to be afraid of?"_

_Jeonghan rolls his eyes. There goes Seungcheol again with his tooth-rotting sweet words. And it's safe to say that Jeonghan just falls harder for him with each one._

_"You're not taking this seriously," Jeonghan holds Seungcheol's hand tighter._

_"I do. I'm serious about everything that I'll do for you. Mark my words."_

_They arrive at the place and once they reached the huge door, Jeonghan lets go of Seungcheol's hand. They have aready planned out how they're going to do this. They'll be taking it slow and not just go there and blatantly show their relationship._

_The duo was greeted with wide smiles from Seungcheol's parents when they entered the dining room area._

_The dinner went well, just like the usual gatherings they've had in the past with Jeonghan tagging along. It was when they all went silent, half finished with their food, when Seungcheol decides that it's time for his announcement._

_"Dad, I've been wanting to tell you this," He starts off, "I know I should've said this earlier but I just didn't have the courage back then."_

_Jeonghan patiently waits, it's like he stopped breathing and he's just anticipating for what his lover's about to say._

_Seungcheol's dad looks at his son and asks, "What is it, Seungcheol?"_

_"I want to cancel off the wedding."_

_Seungcheol reaches for Jeonghan's hand under the table as they both look at Seungcheol's parents' reaction._

_A smile. They were answered with a smile and a, "Give me one good reason."_

_Seungcheol takes a look at his mom who's smiling as well before looking at the lovely person beside him._

_He finally looks at his dad and says, "I love someone else."_

_Jeonghan can feel his heart skip a beat from the confession even though it was not directed to him._

_"Let me think about it."_

_With that, his dad left with a blank face with no emotions to show. Not one bit. His mother just bid good bye to them before following his husband, maybe to talk with him._

There were no rejections but no acceptance as well.

And Seungcheol's dad being indifferent about it has a big impact on Jeonghan. That night, Jeonghan felt hopeless again. But this time, Seungcheol is there to comfort him and tell him that it's alright. The rain poured just in time when they were about to drive home. And Jeonghan felt a bit better.

They remained as a secret before the judging eyes of the public. Even with Nayoung. Seungcheol still kept in touch with her, though, most times it's usually just to chat around and to just let their parents know they're good.

As he shifts to a new position on the bed to look at Seungcheol's face closely, he sobs. He places a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead which woke up Seungcheol.

"Why are you still awake, love?" Seungcheol's voice is so deep and husky.

Jeonghan sobs again and Seungcheol's eyes suddenly grew big.

"Are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt?" Seungcheol panicking about unnecessary stuff is a sight that Jeonghan really adores.

He chuckles lightly and then wipes his tears, "I'm fine. Just teared up because you look so peaceful when you're asleep."

"That's it? You really love me that much?"

Jeonghan glares at Seungcheol with his teary eyes, "Shut up! I don't."

Seungcheol wraps his strong arms around Jeonghan and he felt so comfy.

"I don't think that's the right answer," Seungcheol whispers into his ears and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, we both know how much I love you," Jeonghan pinches Seungcheol's nose that earned a soft grunt from the latter.

"Really? You must be mistaken. I think I don't know how much you love me," Seungcheol acts as if he's deep in thought and even looks up at the ceiling for added effect.

Jeonghan smiles at how adorable this dork in front of him is. He moves closer to place a kiss on Seungcheol's right cheek and says, "You're such a dork."

A kiss on the left cheek, "And I love you for that."

A kiss on the tip of Seungcheol's nose, "You're such a pain in the ass," Another kiss in the middle of Seungcheol's thick brows, "But I'd love to have that kind of pain with you forever."

A kiss on Seungcheol's forehead, "You have a pretty dumb mind sometimes," another kiss on the top of his head, "And I still love that side of yours."

A kiss on the chin, "You bring the rain to me," Another kiss on his lips, "That's why you made me love it."

Seungcheol smiles at him fondly and pulls him closer, hugging him tighter.

"I guess that's enough."

They both shared laughs as they cuddle in bed, forgetting their worries for a moment while they're in each other's arms. The two of them stayed awake, talking about nothing in particular.

"You remember that ex I had three years ago?" Seungcheol asks while staring at the ceiling.

Jeonghan laughs before answering, "Yeah. How could I forget her? She was furious about me!"

Seungcheol looks at him with a smile, "She was so jealous that you get to see me every minute of the day and even on my day-offs!"

The blond chuckles and says, "Well, as it turns out, she really had a reason to be jealous of me."

He looks at Seungcheol with a proud smile and Seungcheol just responds by placing a light kiss on Jeonghan's forehead. Which is Jeonghan's current favorite action of the man.

As Jeonghan moves closer to Seungcheol, hugging him tighter, he notices how the man's face suddenly creates a frown.

"Wait, is that Wonwoo guy still in contact with you?"

Jeonghan was confused at first as to where the question rooted from but a moment later, a smile shows up on his lips.

"And if I am?"

A flick on Jeonghan's forehead made him lose his teasing smile and gain a frown. He pouts to Seungcheol as he says, "I was just kidding. And if we were, he's just my friend."

Jeonghan massages his forehead as he continues to pout. Seungcheol shakes his head and shifts his position while his arm supports his weight.

All of a sudden, Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan's pout away. It was a quick peck so Jeonghan looks up to him and says, "That's all you got?"

"Oh, so you want more?" Seungcheol's words are full of cockiness, making Jeonghan smile so wide. So he acts like a little baby while wrapping his forearms on Seungcheol's neck and says, "Yes, I do, Cheollie."

Jeonghan would be lying if he says that he wasn't taken by surprise by the kiss given to him. It's like everything else in the world turned off and all that he could feel is Seungcheol and Seungcheol alone. They might have kissed for quite a lot of times already but each time their lips connect, it's a different experience once again. Seungcheol's soft lips leaves Jeonghan intoxicated every single damn time.

It's like his lips were made perfectly fit to Seungcheol's.

Each time he feels those soft lips touch his', it feels like he lost his breath. He was never the type to expect cliché scenarios to happen in real life, but this feels better than daydreaming, feels better than how he wished it was. Nothing can beat this.

He pulls Seungcheol closer than ever while his bottom lip is being nibbled. A soft moan escapes Jeonghan's mouth and it was soon followed by a groan from Seungcheol.

After a few minutes of making out, they pulled back, not really wanting to take it any further since both are tired from the day they had at work.

Soon enough, it's already morning and as the sun starts to greet Jeonghan through the window, he hears several rings. It's a familiar tune and so he says without opening his eyes or moving an inch from hugging Seungcheol, "Answer your phone, love."

A deep sigh comes out from Seungcheol as he picks up his phone from the bedside table.

Jeonghan remains still why trying to eavesdrop.

"Dad, it's too early for a meeting."

_A meeting?_

He tries to remember Seungcheol's schedule for the day and he's pretty sure there's nothing like a meeting this early in the day. What could it be for?

The elder Choi talks nonstop, with voice too soft for Jeonghan to hear through the phone. But he's pretty sure he's trying to reason out to his' son why this meeting is urgent and important. And why Seungcheol should be there.

"Give me 15 minutes."

Seungcheol comes out of the bathroom, already looking like the young businessman he is in a dress shirt tucked in his black pants and nothing like the soft-looking man Jeonghan is cuddling with five minutes ago.

"Are you sure you don't need me there?"

Jeonghan is answered with a soft smile, "I told you, it'll be fine. And don't worry too much."

That's definitely what Jeonghan would do the whole time he's waiting for Seungcheol to come back from the urgent and sudden meeting of the merging companies, Im and Choi, worry too damn much. He can't help it. This is like the judgment day of a criminal case at the court. And he's not quite sure if he has enough evidence to win this case, to have the jury side on him. The opponent is powerful, and he's just well, doing his best to be free.

From his sitting position on the bed, he stands up and slowly moves closer to remove some minimal creases on Seungcheol's dress shirt.

He stops midway that earned a curious look from Seungcheol, "What's wrong?"

Jeonghan can't take it anymore, the question thrown at him is all it took for him to start sobbing and hug Seungcheol.

"I'm scared. This feels like the end."

The hug was returned to him while Seungcheol says, "It's a start, nothing's ending."

He looks up with teary eyes and as he looks into the other man's beautiful brown eyes, he saw nothing but hope. Seungcheol gives him hope. And all that he needs to give is faith. He needs to believe Seungcheol, trust Seungcheol just like how he did it all these years.

The brunet wipes the tears falling from Jeonghan's eyes and continues to speak, "You see this face? You'll be waking up every morning seeing this for the rest of your life. That's a promise. And what's with me and promises?"

Jeonghan sobs before answering, "Choi Seungcheol never broke and will never break a promise to Yoon Jeonghan."

"You can count on that."

A kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

A wash of half-relief on his whole body.

Still worried, though.

He walked Seungcheol to the doorstep of the man's own apartment which he's currently staying at for about two weeks now.

Again, he pulled Seungcheol into a quick kiss and giving the man a tight hug. 

"Good luck, love."

He tightens his hold and Seungcheol seemed to notice the tensed feeling he's having.

"Hey, relax. Wedding bells wil be ringing in six months and you're making the biggest appearance and role in it."

Before he can process what was said to him, Seungcheol's already out of the place and is quickly making his way to his car.

Wedding bells? So a wedding?

As he plops down on the sofa to watch some weird cooking show, his mind thinks of what Seungcheol told him. Is Seungcheol proposing? Well if he is, then that's the worst way Jeonghan can think of how to propose to someone, so unromantic. So Jeonghan's big role is being the groom?

Sitting more comfortably on the sofa, a question bugs him and made his heart a bit in panic.

Or is it him just being the best man in his best friend's wedding with Nayoung?

_What the fuck, Jeonghan? Get a grip._

That thought really sounded like Jisoo's voice in his head. He shakes his head as a tear falls down his eyes. Whoever is cutting onions is getting a beating from him, and maybe that's just from the stupid cooking show he's watching.

He turns off the television to avert his thought to something else.

Walking up the stairs, he thinks of something to do.

Work. Yes, work always gets him out of his chaotic thoughts.

He's halfway through a report submitted to him through email by the finance department head when a cold breeze of air hits his skin. The window's slightly open and he curses as he finally realizes why it's so cold even without the aircon being turned on.

He makes his way towards the window and slowly closes it. That's when he notices that the floor on this side of the room is a bit wet. Wet from the raindrops that managed to get inside through the slightly ajared window.

Jeonghan looks outside, and there's still a bit of shower. The rain's here again. Perfect for Jeonghan's loneliness.

He smiles fondly but it's a bit sad as he looks into his reflection on the window that looks as if he's wet from the rain as well.

The hate he had towards the rain is already down the drain and sure enough, he had already placed the rain at the top of the list of the things he's actually enjoying to have.

Maybe the rain's there during his saddest and most problematic times. Maybe he felt like the rain mocked his tears during his breakdowns in the past. Maybe the rain brings back bad memories.

But after everything that happened in Paris, he realized that the rain wasn't there to show him that's it's cold being alone. The rain is there to accompany him. It's there to remind him that no matter how many struggles he's had in his life, it'll always be alright, that he'll go through it eventually.

Each drop of rain that reaches his skin is a sign that he can still push through and make everything alright. The rain is a reminder that he needs to get up and don't just let himself be soaked. He needs to also dry off.

He goes back to work inside Seungcheol's room. He's really not in the mood to go to the office, especially when he knows that the conference room is just two floors below his own office, where the meeting is currently being held at.

He thinks of ways of how the meeting can be possibly done. First on the list is of course, the original plan. Merge the companies then the wedding of the heirs of the Chois and the Ims. An idea that Jeonghan won't really show how he despise, it's better that way, anyway.

Another possibility is for Seungcheol to snap at them for forcing him to marry Nayoung. No merging, no wedding. Just an angry father of Choi Seungcheol and maybe a jobless Yoon Jeonghan. He doesn't like that idea either.

After a good two hours of waiting, he receives a text message from none other than Seungcheol. His heartbeat got faster than normal as he read the message. It took everything in him to not tear up again.

**_The merging is done. I need you here, a talk with dad for the last time._ **

So, is it the first possibility?

* * *

Six months passed and Jeonghan didn't even notice it. He's too preoccupied of the things that needed his attention. Like, him, trying to patch up his heart.

As he looks at himself in the mirror, he takes a deep sigh. 

His hair is back to being the hazelnut brown that it originally is, a far cry from the blond he had from December to February.

He adjusts his navy blue bowtie with trembling hands. White dress shirt tucked in his also white slacks that fits him perfectly in the right places. He looks perfect but his mind is somewhere else to notice how he looks. He checks the time and it's already eight minutes past eight in the morning. Too early.

He sits down on the edge of his bed and tries to relax himself with a few deep breathes.

Jeonghan looks up to the ceiling and tries to calm down but to no avail with his whole body still trembling.

Crying is the only thing he could think of doing to release the feeling he's having. But he can't afford to do that, he had shed way too many tears already and besides, his eyes will turn red and everyone will be questioning it once they see him. And he doesn't really like explaining to people especially when he's this nervous about something.

Time passed slowly, as if torturing Jeonghan and letting him feel more anxious about what will happen. Half an hour felt like more than an hour.

The doorbell rang and he knows exactly who it was ringing it.

He stands up to welcome Jisoo. Once he opened the door, he sees a very much decent version of his friend. In an all black suit, Jisoo smiles at him and somehow, Jeonghan can see that his eyes are showing some kind of comfort and reassurance, something Jeonghan actually needs right at the moment.

"Ready to go?"

Hesitation is evident on his face. Truth be told, he's not sure if he's ready to see Seungcheol on the aisle, who's waiting for the person he's going to marry. That idea alone is too much to handle. He wishes time can pass by faster or maybe he can take a sneak peek to the future to see if he messes up or something. Can't afford to ruin his best friend's wedding.

Jisoo seemed to notice this so he says, "Hey, Jeonghan. Don't worry too much. You're overthinking again. It's gonna be alright."

He looks at Jisoo who once again, smiles at him. He nods as he takes a deep sigh. A smile forms on his lips and it's as genuine as it can be. 

Everything after that was a blur. All that he knew was he's now being escorted towards the side of the venue which is a large hall filled with pastel blue and gray decorations.

He was told and instructed to stay at the side.

As he tried to fit all his overflowing emotions inside him, a figure appoaches him. He heard the sounds of the heels going louder and louder as Nayoung comes closer. He finally looks back and there she was, looking beautiful as ever.

She's in a beautiful white dress that's made just for this special occasion. Her face is so bright and the smile she gave is just as beautiful as her. She's holding a small bouquet of blue and white flowers. She looks so happy and Jeonghan wishes that she really is and no awkwardness will come through.

When she's already near enough for Jeonghan to clearly see the details of her dress, she speaks up, "This is it. I'm so excited."

For a second there, Jeonghan actually considered the thought that she's mocking him. But he just shrugged.

He just chuckles, "I wish I could say that."

Silence enveloped the both of them. It's the type of silence that they seemed to be thinking of what to say. What's there left to say, anyway?

"Nervous?"

Jeonghan sighs and answers, "Yeah. What if I fuck this up?"

He thinks that he's still not ready when in reality, he's just afraid that he might ruin his best friend's wedding. 

And maybe because it's his own wedding, too.

Nayoung had been a very special friend to the both of them. She never held grudges towards them and understood very well what happened. It was actually her who officially cancelled their wedding, telling both head of the companies that it wasn't really necessary for the merging process. Needless to say, her father and Mr. Choi both were hesitant at first because of course, they actually thought it was a good idea.

But Seungcheol sided with Nayoung and they both showed that they are still in good terms, no problems with their platonic relationship.

"Jeonghan, you should relax. This is your wedding. Loosen up and just think of Seungcheol."

Nayoung's laugh is still as sweet as Jeonghan remembers it to be.

"Thank you," He smiles and reaches for her hand, "Thank you for everything. You made this possible."

Nayoung waves her other free hand and replies, "No. You, Jeonghan, made all these possible."

"Congrats on your man!" Jeonghan laughs as he teases her.

"Well yeah, congrats on yours as well."

She left him there, alone again with his trembling self.

Soon enough, he hears a familiar voice followed by another familiar one. He rolls his eyes as he realizes to whom the voices belong to.

It's his sister and of course, Hong Jisoo.

"Did you shit your pants?"

The two approached him while laughing at his awkward facial expression that he, himself, can't even fix.

He rolls his eyes but a sweet and fond smile is visible on his lips.

His sister comes up close to check his bowtie and give him a pat on the shoulder. He really wants to cry at this very moment because this is the day that everyone is finally supporting him for his love. Everyone is finally accepting him and everyone is happy for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that this can all be possible.

But the quiet murmurs inside the hall he'll be entering later isl like a proof that it's true, people are out there to witness everything to happen.

"You're not supposed to cry this early, save that for later," She hugs Jeonghan after saying those words and the warmth she gives off calms Jeonghan in the sweetest way possible.

"Man, I'll be just by your side. Don't worry," Jisoo moves closer to him and pats his back. 

No matter how he feels at any given situation, it's still these people who find ways to make him feel better. Talk about consistent comfort and support.

"I know. I'm just nervous."

The organizer soon approaches them, telling them that everything's already set and that the only thing they are waiting for is Jeonghan's approval to start.

"He's here already?" He can't help but ask.

"Earlier than you did."

Jeonghan was left there with the instruction to enter once the door opens wide.

He hears moderate cheering from the inside, a sign that the guests are entering the hall already. He feels even more shaky. One minute or the next, he might pass out. But that's not a good thing to think of so he dismisses the thought.

Jeonghan takes his hands together into a clasp, shakes it a bit as he closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he erases any worry he has and opens his eyes with a more relaxed feeling. Still a bit shaky, though.

The door opens the same time the other door on the opposite side of his does, his smile grows wide and he can't help it, he giggled a bit as he sees his soon-to-be-husband on the other side of the hall.

Navy blue suit with a black dress shirt and white bowtie. 

Perfect.

Choi Seungcheol is perfect.

This is only the second time he got to see the place and he must say, it's really impressive. It's beautiful, nonetheless. The place is so dreamy with all the pastel blue and dark gray ribbons. Blue and white flowers are all over the place and Jeonghan might have taken his time to look at each detail if only the man waiting for him isn't way too beautiful to ignore.

The two of them starts to walk towards the center of the aisle, towards each other. It's the idea of the organizer to do it this way. It's not an ordinary scene in most weddings but well, they are not an ordinary couple, after all.

At this moment, Jeonghan wants to thank the organizer for suggesting this. Because this way, he doesn't feel alone in walking towards his happiness. This way, he can see Seungcheol, his happiness, approaching too. Eager to get a hold of him as well.

He looks at the front row of their guests, and there he sees both their families, Jisoo, and Hansol, lovingly looking at them. The happiness their eyes radiate towards the couple is something Jeonghan will treasure for the rest of his life.

With each step he took and with every beat of the calm music playing, he feels a bit more tensed but nonetheless, excited.

They reach the center aisle, facing each other. Jeonghan have seen those eyes way too many times now and he would do anuthing just to see it again. Seungcheol's beautiful brown eyes makes him want to drown in those lovely stares.

Lovely.

Choi Seungcheol is lovely.

It's in the way Seungcheol looks at him, the way the man's lips curve into a smile that Jeonghan just knows, they feel the same way. And now it's a question in his mind, why is it that it's just now that he noticed this?

Or maybe, it's just now that he wanted to notice this because high hopes and wrong conclusions are not the best combination.

The smile never left his face, the smile mirrored by Seungcheol.

"Shall we?" Seungcheol tilts his head a bit, suggesting them to move forward.

And when they're finally positioned on the aisle, with hands still holding, Jeonghan felt relaxed and better than ever.

With a last glance to the man beside him, everything else tuned out and shutted down. It's like he's a camera and he's auto-focused to Seungcheol alone and everything else is blurred out.

It's when they were asked to say their vows when Jeonghan felt shaky again.

But the touch of Seungcheol on his hand made it feel better. With the ring waiting to be put on his finger, he sees Seungcheol take a deep breath before speaking.

"I, Choi Seungcheol, promise to take care of Yoon Jeonghan for as far as I can. I promise to love this lovely person in front of me with all that I can and maybe even more than that. I promise to understand him, cherish him, and support him with all ways possible. I promise to do all that I can to live harmoniously with you," Of course, at this point, Jeonghan is already shedding tears, "And even though I bring the rain to you most times, I promise to never let you get soaked alone."

The few last words made most guests chuckle and even Jeonghan, himself. Seungcheol continues, "Because you were, you are, and you will always be my best friend and the best person for me."

Seungcheol puts the ring on him and the feeling of the ring on his skin might be the next best thing in the world, only second to Seungcheol's hugs and kisses.

It's his turn now and he might have forgotten what to say until he saw the waiting expression of Seungcheol, patiently looking at him as if he could wait here forever just to hear Jeonghan speak.

He looks at Seungcheol straight in the eye.

"I, Yoon Jeonghan, promise to take care of Choi Seungcheol for as far as I can. I promise to always put you first before anything else. I promise to always understand you and to value you at all times. I'll always hear you out and make sure that you'll always be a part of everything that I do. I promise to love you and all the rains that you'll bring, no matter how hard it gets for us."

He continues with a shaky voice, "Because you were, you are and you will always be my best friend and the best person for me."

It was nothing like fantasies because it's so much better than that. He puts the ring on Seungcheol and as they face forward once more, they show off their hands wearing the rings to the crowd with proud smiles.

Again, Jeonghan somehow got lost in the ceremony while signing the marriage contract and before he knew it, they're already being declared as one.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband."

It sounds so sweet, doesn't it?

Is it now time to kiss? Wait, Jeonghan feels shy. At that point, if not for the people looking at them, he might be ugly crying already.

Seungcheol removes all thoughts running in his mind, though. Pulling him close and pressing their lips together, sealing their wedding with the taste of strawberries that is Jeonghan's lips.

And that's when Jeonghan felt contentment wash over him and happiness take over his whole body.

* * *

"Hey, Cheollie. Last call, I really want this one."

He hears the nth sigh of the day coming from his husband followed by footsteps coming his way.

Jeonghan gives off his cutest look and says, "This corgi. I want it."

"Are you sure? Is this really your final choice?" His husband looks hesitant but he can't blame him, he have been pointing at each and every dog he sees and tells him that  _This is the one. I can feel it._

He nods vigorously as he steps aside for Seungcheol to see the dog they are going to adopt.

Yes, they are currently in a veterinarian's clinic, picking from all the dogs in here that were abandoned at a point in their life. The veterinarian was kind enough to take care of them but there's not enough room for them in here. So, adoption became an option for the vet.

This would be them testing the waters if they are ready to adopt a child. Because that's something they both agreed on, three at most. And this is actually a late grant to Jeonghan's promise to Seungcheol when they were in Paris too. Jeonghan would never let Seungcheol believe that cats are better.

And if only Seungcheol agreed, Jeonghan might have gotten all of the puppies already. Take them home and make them his babies but the warning Seungcheol gave him before entering the clinic stopped him from doing so.

_I'm telling you this now, even if you cry and throw tantrums inside, we are not adopting all of them. I love you but I won't let our house be an impound._

There are several animals in there too but Jeonghan really wants a dog so maybe the cute hamster near the front door should wait for him.

"It's cute. I love it," Seungcheol comments and Jeonghan feels proud of his choice. And yes, this is going to be his final decision so they better hurry up or else he might change his mind again for the golden retriever near the vet's desk.

The papers were quick to be processed and choosing the stuff and food for it isn't as hard as picking the dog itself, except for the leash, of course because  _Hannie, that color's too bright, the purple one's better._

"Any name suggestions?" He asks as they put down all the stuff they bought in the living room with Jeonghan never letting go of the new dog.

"Your choice, love," Seungcheol just beams at him and waits for his response.

"I actually have one! Peach!"

He's answered with a puzzled look from Seungcheol so he explains, "Look at its butt. It's cute like a peach!"

"Your mind..." Seungcheol kisses him right on the lips and it's as sweet as it can be and he loves it.

They went on full relaxing mode after that, bodies entangled in a cuddle with Peach sleeping at the corner of their room.

"Hey, love?"

"Hmmm?" Jeonghan asks with eyes still closed.

"Let's go on a vacation," It's more like a firm statement than a suggestive one.

"Sure, where?"

"Paris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just want to tell you all that i really loved the reactions that this fic got. i didn't expect it to be read by many and yet here we are. this is my first fic in here and it feels so surreal that it got acknowledged by so many people so i'm grateful for that. to everyone who supported this and continued on giving me positive feed backs, i love you all. my next jeongcheol fic will be posted soon! and uh yeah this is the end of this... maybe or maybe not.


End file.
